Who I Am Meant To Be
by coolstuff
Summary: (Previously named The Lost Kuchiki) Haya has lost her memories before she met Aiko and Aido Nishimura. She joins the Soul Reaper Academy and graduates as a Soul Reaper. But what will happen during when she is a Soul Reapers and will she learn the truth behind who she was before her lost memories?
1. Soul Reaper Academy

Who am I? I'm Haya Nishimura. I live in Rukon District 80 in a shabby house near a forest. My adoptive parents are idiots. Always arguing and always looking down on me. Honestly, I would've been better without them. How did they become my parents? I don't remember, it's like all my memories from before are all wiped away, never to be seen again.

No one in the town likes me. They too look down at me. To them, I look like a little girl who bathes in filth. That's sort of true. My clothes are ripped and torn from the countless beatings I took from my dad. My mom hates the little strand of hair that runs down the middle of my face. Not to mention my short hair.

If you were to ask me what is my most distinctive trait in my appearance I would say my eyes. They are a deep purple that one can get lost in. With my jet black hair framing my face, you can see a hint a grey in them. Some say that my eyes are message from hell. Like how if someone looks into my eyes for too long, they'll end up in hell.

Because of that, everyone tried not to look me in the eye. But that's not true. That's just some rumour that goes around because there isn't enough gossip around town. But that doesn't stop anyone from turning their gaze from me.

"Mom, dad, I'm joining the Soul Reaper Academy" I announce at dinner. It was nothing special. Like every other night , we have cold water with some vegetables. If we can't get any vegetables, then there won't be any dinner.

"No" replied father. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Your father is right. Do you want to be one of those freaks?" My mother spat at me. Why are my parents like this? Going to the academy meant a break from them. I was sick and tired of them.

"I thought I was being nice telling you that I was attending. You know I didn't have to tell any of you and just disappear. You aren't my real parents anyway and I have no idea why I didn't leave earlier" I said gritting my teeth. I finished the rest of my dinner and headed out.

The night was breezy and the moon was glistening. I walked towards my favourite tree and climbed it. At the very top, I could see to whole district and a little bit beyond that. That 'little beyond' was where the soul reaper worked. I must've sat there for awhile because soon I fell asleep on the tree. Don't worry the tree's branches supports my unconscious body.

When I woke up, the sun has already risen. I head down to get ready for the first day of the Soul Reaper Academy. Wait. I'LL BE LATE! I hurry down and head into the house to grab something to eat. Shoving some bread into my mouth I run to the academy. I hope that I can make it since I am a pretty fast runner.

When I make it, the entrance exam just started. The test determines which class you're in. The exam is a sword fighting exam, a kido exam and a intelligence test. We pick lots to see what place you're in to do the exam. My number is 34, which means I'll be in the third group because every 10 people go in to test.

Then, it comes too soon for me when I hear the head of the academy say "numbers 30-40 come in to start the test."

For the sword fighting, we were matched up against another academy member. The person I'm fighting is a girl with really long hair pulled up into a bun ponytail kind of updo.

Next for the kido exam, we are taught a kido and all you have to do is perform the kido and hit the target.

And for the intelligence exam all you needed to do is a written exam. What was it about? Soul Reapers. What they do, what's their purpose, that kind of stuff.

Once we were done, we had to wait in the back for the results. It takes almost an hour for everyone to be tested and another 20 minutes to pick the academy members and post them.

When they were posted, there were two lists. One was what class you were in and the other was the top 10 students. I got to say, I was really surprise when my name was at the top. The name under mine in second place was Kyoto Ukitake. Ukitake, where did I hear that name? Anyways I'm the advanced class.

A few months has gone by and there was news that a captain was going to visit. The visit was going to be tomorrow. I'm excited but not at the same time. Like, won't we see the captains when we graduate and become soul reapers. The captain was the talk of the school.

Soon the day came when the captain was going to visit. Students lined the pathway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the captain. But me, I was at a tree near the back, with no view of the pathway. I was going to go sleep since the night before I didn't sleep very well when someone sat down next to me.

"You're not going to see the captain?" said the voice. I turn my head to see Kyoto Ukitake looking at me. His dark blue hair and black eyes are a very odd combination.

"No" I replied hoping he would shut up. But nooo, he kept talking.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if I were to graduate, I'll see him someday" he chuckled at my answer.

"So what?" he asks

"Well then, why don't you see him?" I asked because he seems happy about the captain.

"That's because the captain is my uncle. He came over yesterday for dinner so I know how he is"

"Oh" was all I could manage. His uncle must be Jushiro Ukitake then. Captain of Squad 13. He went on about how he was going to join his uncle's squad since it was the best. to be honest, I couldn't care less about which squad I'll be in. Scratch that, I couldn't care less about which squad I jpin _except_ Squad 12. I so don't want to be in the Research and Development squad.

It wasn't long until the teachers all told us to head back to class. I bid my farewell to Kyoto and head over to my next class. After all, the academy ends in four months.

*Time Skip*

"Congratulations students. You have now graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy and is now going to be apart of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. These are your uniforms. In my office, you will be assigned to squad and tomorrow will be your first day as a Soul Reaper" said Head Captain Yamamoto. In the room were all the graduates. It was only me, a really smart girl named Mirai, a kido master boy named Tora and Kyoto from my year.

We were given our uniforms and we all went to our dorms to change into them. Once I finished changing, I go straight to the Head Captain's office to be assigned to my squad.

The door of the office was open so I walk right in. There was no one inside so I assumed I was early. I stood right in front of the Head Captain's desk and waited for him to speak. My heart is beating really fast at that moment.

"Haya Nishimura. Correct?" asked the Head Captain. I nodded.

"You have the top score for sword fighting, fifth best score for kido and fourteenth score for intelligence" continued the Head Captain as he looked through some papers before writing something down.

"Haya Nishimura, you will be joining Squad 10 under the captain Toshiro Hitsugaya" said the Head Captain as he handed me a piece of paper. It was the schedule for Squad 10. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


	2. Squad 10

Today was the day. I am finally a Soul Reaper, away from my so-called parents and I can train to get stronger. I headed to the mess hall where the tour was supposed to start. Right after breakfast that is.

Breakfast was so different here than in the Rukon District. If I was lucky, I got a slice of bread and some berries but here, oh boy was this a sight. A bowl of rice, miso soup and a tamagoyaki! Right here, in front of me, waiting for me to dig in. So of course, I dug in.

The meal was nothing like I tasted before. In a way, it was fireworks in my mouth. By the time I was finished I, was, stuffed. Never once in my life have I felt this full. Everyone else from the Rukon District had the same look on my face. Our captain cleared his throat to have our attention.

"Good morning Squad 10. As you may already know, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of this squad. All missions and reports go to me. Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant, will take over from here" introduced the captain. He sat down taking his own bite from his breakfast. He is an odd one our captain. His hair is white like snow and his eyes are a colour I have never seen before. He kind of gives me the chills.

"Alright! I assume that all of you are stuffed with this wonderful breakfast. Am I right?" asked Lieutenant Matsumoto. There was a collect yes and a few groans of pleasure.

"Okay so today all of you will get a tour around the Soul Society with me as your tour guide!" cheered Lieutenant Matsumoto. There was a group of guys behind who all cheered with her.

"Just don't get in trouble" said the Captain. Rangiku replied with a quick 'I won't captain!' before skipping towards the exit. Just before she and the group left Captain Hisugaya yelled something.

"You know you still have to do your paperwork right Rangiku?" said the captain as he got up to what I assume he's going to his office. Meanwhile Rangiku face fell as she mumbled an 'aw'.

The tour itself wasn't at all very interesting. All the things I wanted to know were showed first and well, I kind of ditched the tour and wandered around a bit by myself. I know it sounds lonely but I'm quite used to it. Being isolated all my life. As I walked around, I found out that I may or may not have been lost.

Looking around franticly, I tried to look at something I might recognize. But it all goes for nothing because I don't recognize anything here.

"Lost?" said a voice behind me. I jumped and turn around and... my breath hitched. The one person I hoped not to be here was standing in front of me. Captain Hitsugaya was standing here, right in front of me with a _very_ pissed off face.

"Umm, hello Captain Hitsugaya" I said weakly.

"You didn't answer my question" he stated bluntly. Question? What question!? Oh, how am I going to get out of this one!

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear your question because you startled me" I said while rubbing the back of my neck. The captain sighed as he turned around and gestured me to follow him which I did.

I followed him to the training grounds. The place itself wasn't very eye caching to say the very least. I was concrete floors with wood walls around it with that symbol at the back of Captain Hitsugaya's coat all around them.

"Take out your Zanpukuto" ordered the Captain. Doing what he says, I take out my Zanpukuto just like he said.

"Now, show me what you got" and with that he attacked. I know that he was going easy on me but I could barely keep up. I tried to make at least a small scratch on him but it was no use. He blocked every attack I shot at him. And when he attacked, I could barely keep up. Then it hit me. At the academy, the students there are nothing compared to a captain. Their movements are slow and predictable but a captain, you will need not only skill but fast reflexes and a fool proof plan.

While I was lost in thought, the captain somehow flicked my sword away from my hand using his Zanpukuto.

"Not bad with a Zanpukto Haya" said the captain. How does he know my name?

"You were the best swordsman at the academy so of course I know your name" great. He can read minds too.

"For a beginner, not bad. No wonder you got top scores at the academy. It makes me feel proud that they decided to put you inside my squad" said Captain Hitsugaya. I will be honest, I'm flattered. I mean, I just been complimented by my captain. You don't get compliments by someone of high rankings everyday, not to mention their _first day_. Then something hits me, again.

"Why didn't you get mad at me before?" I asked reflecting on the past. Captain Hitsugaya looked up to the sky which was pretty cloudy.

"I guess you remind me a lot of Captain Kuchiki of Squad 6" he replied.

"You should head back to the mess hall for lunch and after that, I need to speak with you" said the Captain before he flash stepped away.

It took me a good ten minutes to find the mess hall. Luckily, just when I came, the tour group was back from what I guess, touring the Soul Society.

"Haya! Where were you!" asked Rangiku while holding my shoulders. The sudden stop from when she was running made her melons bounce up and down. I looked over at Captain Hitsugaya who put a finger to his lips.

"Uh, I kind of got lost" I said as my lie. Which at some point was true. Good thing she dropped the topic because she let go of my shoulders to go sit at her seat next to the Captain to eat her lunch.

As promised, after lunch I head over to Captain Hitsugaya's office for the thing he needed to talk to me about. After knocking a few times I heard a 'come in' and walked through the doors.

"Haya I was wondering" started the Captain as he continued his paperwork before I cut in.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked until I realized I just blurted out when he was talking. "Sorry" I apologized.

"Anyways, I was thinking of making you my disciple until you unlock your Shikai. Because if you do, I feel like you can become very powerful" so of course I agreed to this idea. Heck in my mind, I was thinking of the exact same thing. Only without him training me.

So we decided that when he has time, he would train me. On the outside, it was my usual bored expression but on the inside, I was happier than a little girl at Christmas.

* * *

 **Sorry for the author's note and I promise there won't be a lot of them for this story but I was just wondering that if you have any ideas for this story please tell me because I would love to hear them. Also reviews would be nice so I know how I'm doing. BYEE**


	3. Visitor

"ARRRGHH" yelled Captain Hitsugaya as he attacked me. This what? Our third training session? But anyways, I feel like I improved so much. Not only my attacking power has gotten stronger, my reflexes are fast too. Oh and I learned how to flash step. It's really handy.

"Is that form very useful?" asked Captain Hitsugaya. I look down at my form. Both hands on my Zanpukuto, legs in a ready stance and my toes pointed forward. There is _nothing_ that I see wrong with my form.

"If you were in that stance with a enemy, how would you react fast enough if they were to do this" said Captain Hitsugaya. He suddenly disappear and I felt something cold by the right side of my neck. I look over to see his Zanpukuto, blade touching on the side of my neck. I sighed, he would always win like this.

"So what do you propose to do then?" I questioned since I honestly didn't know what stance I should use.

"Well for starters, your Zanpukto is more of a single-handed type of Zanpukuto. So using it with one hand would be ideal" suggested Captain Hitsugaya.

"But how will that help me block an opponent's blade if they're behind me?" I asked.

"Turning around for instance, would be much faster. If you were to turn around with the stance you were using earlier, you've would've needed to turn your waist. But where would your sword be? Now, if you were to use one hand. You could turn your waist _and_ your shoulder and your sword would be there to block it. Though it's a habit of all of us really, using two hands and all. Even captains do it. Usually using two hand would help if you were to overpower someone" babbled Captain Hitsugaya. My poor poor mind. That's simply way too much information to soak in but I got the important parts right? The turning around quicker stuff.

"So using one hand is more ideal for my Zanpukuto but I can use two hands anyway?" I asked to make sure. He sighed, then turning away and waving his hand.

"Forget everything I just said" he said. While he was walking away I got a little idea. Walking towards him, I slowly went into a sprint. I got ready to attack him when he turned around to block me. _Just what I planned_. Just about when his blade touched mine, I flash stepped behind him and did his finishing move that he uses on me. Except I was using it on him.

"Ha ha you got me" He admitted.

"Okay, if you're so confident let's have round 2 shall we?" smirked Captain Hitsugaya.

We fought for quite a long time. During this time, I tried to include some kido into the fight.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creations, flutter of wings, ye lord who bares the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" I chanted. A large red ball appeared at the palm of my left hand. I aimed and fired at Captain Hitsugaya. Just when it was about to hit him, he said a kido of his own.

"Bakudo number 39, Enkosen" he yelled and a large yellow circle appeared in front of his own palm, acting as a barrier. My Shakkaho quickly disappeared when I hit his Enkosen.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"Your Shakkaho doesn't stand a chance against a Captain's bakudo" said a voice behind me. Both me and Captain Hitsugaya turn around to see who was speaking. The person behind is...

"Captain Kuchiki" I said. So this is the Captain of Squad 6. He has a very serious face and his eyes are dull, like a rainy day. There is no life to his eyes. But his hair though. It's quite, odd. With it's three parts of hair in front of his face and two parts on the right side. I find that it's a very weird hairstyle when you style it like that.

"Captain Kuchiki, sorry to ask this but what you doing here?" asked Captain Hitsugaya. That's right, what is he doing here. From what I know, the Squad 6 barracks is quite far from here.

"I was walking by when I felt familiar Spiritual Power being used" answered Capain Kuchiki in a monotone type voice. Then he looked at me, for quite a long time. It was to the point that it got a little creepy. When I was about to say something Captain Kuchiki said something before me.

"Learn other kidos so you have more of a variety of attacks. But I take it that you're more of a swordsman aren't you?" I nodded at his remark. He turned around to leave the exit of the training grounds.

"Remember everything Captain Hitsugaya teaches you. He may be young but he is quite a fighter if I do say so myself" and with that he flash stepped to who know where. There is something about Captain Kuchuki that sparks my interest. He seems so familiar but this was the first time I met him. Did I meet him somewhere before? I'm not sure.

"Let's finish our fight Haya. Then we can go rest. I still have some paperwork to do" said Captain Hitsugaya. And like that we continued our fight.

Byakuya's POV

Who was she? She seemed so familiar. Her Spiritual Power, it felt like a Spiritual Power that I know. Where have I felt it before? Wait, stop with these question, I must concentrate. I cannot allow these thoughts to distract me. The law comes first.

I am walking back from the Squad 10 training grounds to go back to my own barracks. Renji should be back from his mission to the world of the living. So I would have a lot of things to do. It's getting late too.

But that girl, she reminds me a lot of Hisana. Especially her eyes, they are something that I always loved about Hisana. But, in another way, she reminds me of myself somehow. Could she be? No, Haya is gone. Every since she disappeared, it's like she vanished from existence. Oh, how much I regretted going to work that day. I was so centred on getting Rukia used to this part of the Soul Society and protecting her because it was Hisana's dying wish, that I forgot about my own daughter. Stupid me, I even forgot her face. It's been that long.

Then again, the Nishimura twins were and still on the loose. Who knows how many people they have killed over the past 20 years. I just hope that Haya is safe and that I can find her one day.

* * *

 **Thank you _Amazinglion_ for this wonderful chapter idea. I loved writing every part of this chapter and I hope you give me more ideas in the future. So now, I'm going to go a little deeper into this story, about the past and stuff so stick around to see it! BYEE**


	4. Mission

I have achieved a lot of things in these past few months. Like, I am now the third seat of my squad, I've gotten noticeably stronger since I was in the academy and I gained some new friends. I met Ichigo Kurosaki while I was doing a mission in the world of the living along with Chad, Orihime and Uryu. The world of the living is nothing like the Soul Society. There isn't much poverty there unlike the Rukon Districts.

So, right now I am in the office with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto.

"The Head Captain has decided that the three of us along with Squad 6 Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai will be doing a joint mission to check out an area in the Rukon District 76" said Captain Hitsugaya.

"What's wrong there?" I asked.

"I heard that there was a hollow lurking there. Apparently it has an unknown power that no other hollow has. Well, that is recorded" said Rangiku.

"That is exactly why we're going. To find out what power this hollow has and to exterminate him" said Captain Hitsugaya. He got up and straightened the papers on his desk.

"Meet me at the gates of the East Rukongai" and he flash stepped away to the gates. While me and Rangiku were standing there I spotted something on the paper that Captain organized.

 _Aiko and Aido Nishimura has shown their faces in Rukon District 80. Whereabouts are still unknown. 56 civilians are mysteriously gone._

Aiko and Aido Nishimura, my parents! Wait, why are they on this mission report? And 56 civilians are gone? That does that mean?!

"Haya we should get going" said Rangiku. I nodded and we walked to the East Rukon District gate. Waiting there was Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki and Renji.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Renji. I nodded while Rangiku chirped with a "yup!" And as if on cue, the gate opened.

"Me and Renji will be on the west side of the district and the three of you should go on the east side" said Captain Kuchiki. Something about Captain Kuchiki still boggles my mind. If he seems so familiar, then why can't I remember who he is?

As planned, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku and I went on the east side while Captain Kuchiki and Renji were on the west. We ran on top of the roof tops to get a better look at the town so anything that seemed unusual. To me everything seemed fine. There were people, _souls_ doing their everyday thing. Some fights here and there but nothing seemed to be unusual. The place still looks as gloomy as I remember. Everything is normal, that is until Rangiku spotted something.

"Over there!" pointed Rangiku. In the direction that she pointed at, was a forest. But if you could see a little bit beyond that there was a crater. In the crater, I could feel monstrous Spiritual Energy there. A Spiritual Energy that could only belong to a hollow.

The five of us sped up to the crater. We all held our Zanpukutos in case of an ambush.

Once we reached the edge of the crater, we hid behind the tree for cover and so we could look at the hollow. My tree was the closest one to the crater. The roots were literally poking out and into the crater.

"There is no need to hide Soul Reapers. I know you are there finding behind that tree" said a very raspy voice.

Then something _shook_ the crater causing my tree to fall and expose me.

"Well that blows my cover" I said and Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, Renji, Rangiku and I all jumped into the crater. When we were on the bottom we surrounded the hollow.

The hollow was a normal sized hollow. It's mask has two horns on the top with spikes in between, a red line passing diagonally through it's right eye and it's mouth seemed to be stitched shut.

"Oh my, I seemed to be surrounded" said the hollow sarcastically. All of us unsheathed our swords and held it in front us with both hands.

"I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is Akumenome. I picked it myself" introduced the hollow. Devil's eye? What does that mean?

"Devil's eye eh? Out of all the names you could've picked, Why did you go ahead and chose that one?" asked Renji.

"You see very soon" replied Akumenome. And out of no where the hollow charged at Rangiku who was standing in front of the hollow.

"Roar Zabimaru!" yelled Renji as his Zanpukuto turned into it's Shikai; an extendable saw. Renji swung his sword and the blade was flying straight to the back of Akumenome's head. Then suddenly, he just stepped to the left and _dodged_ Renji's attack. Akumenome turn around to look at Renji in the eye.

"It's no use boy. I know what move you were going to use before you even thought of it" said Akumenome. So that's why he picked his name to be Akumenome. It's because he knows what move his opponent is going to use so he can counter them. And that is his odd power.

"You catch on quick little girl" he said looking at me. Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya and Renji all went in for a sneak attack.

"Growl Haineko!"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" said Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya at the same time. The three of them all launched in for an attack with Renji and Rangiku in the front and Captain Hitsugaya following behind. Just as they were about to hit them, I could feel immense Spritual Energy being stored. When I realized, it was too late.

"Get back!" I yelled but Akumenome has already fired his attack. A large red looking attack, a cero exploded around him. Luckily Captain Hitsugaya avoided the attack but Renji and Rangiku weren't as lucky. They flew back with their body covered in blood. They had cuts everywhere on them and their eyes were closed.

"Renji! Rangiku!" I yelled as I started to run toward them only to be pulled back by someone.

"Don't go, it's too risky. We need your help to defeat this hollow. Unlock your Shikai" said Captain Kuchiki. Unlock my Shikai? How can I do that?

"Ask the name of your Zanpukuto! Learn the name of your Zanpukuto and furfill it's wish!" yelled Captain Hitsugaya as he was fighting against the hollow.

"Get back. I'll cover you while you learn the name of your Zanpukuto" said Captain Kuchiki as he stepped in front of me. Then the hollow knocked away Captain Hitsugaya and charged at Captain Kuchiki.

"Scatter, Senbon Zakura" said Captain Kuchiki as he held his sword upright and his blade turned into a hundred sakura pedals. They acted like a barrier when Akumenome attacked but I knew he saw though that.

"No, Captain Kuchiki! Now is not the time to learn my Zanpukuto. Both you and Captain Hitsugaya need my help. If I were to do what you said, you'll be risking your life for me and I cannot allow that" I stated boldly.

"Both me and Captain Hitsugaya are of captain ranking. We are strong enough to hold back this hollow while you meditiate" said Captain Kuchiki. Once I saw that the two captains seemed to be fine, I sat down cross legged and place my Zanpukuto on my lap. All of this sounds like a really bad idea but Renji and Rangiku are unable to battle and if this hollow knows the two captain's next move are, they'll need my help. I'm apart of this fight too so I'll stop being in the way and I'll show this hollow what I am capable of.

 _My Zanpukuto, what is your name?_


	5. Karashimo

I opened my eyes to see myself in a place I don't recognize. It's looks like a frozen forest with gray clouds hovering above. How gloomy. But wait, the frost on the trees, it's black.

"Haya have you come to learn my name?" said a melodic voice behind me. I turn around to see the most beautiful looking creature I have ever seen.

Her hair is jet black with frayed bangs covering her right side of her face and the rest goes down to her mid-waist. On her face is a really dark mask covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes are the same colour as mine, purple. Only hers were a deeper kind of purple. The outfit she wears is a one long sleeved black shirt with light gray snow kind of ombre on the sleeve. There is only one sleeve which is on her left side and that sleeve covers up to her fingertips. The right side seemed to be ripped off. She wears black shorts and a thin dark gray silk like waist cape. Last but not least, knee high boots.

But the most amazing part of her were her wings. Black majestic wings that were connected to her back. I could see the same black frost from the trees covered her each and every tip of the feathers. To me, it makes it all look so much more, _majestic._

"May I ask you what's your name?" I asked. She shook her head.

"As much as I would love you to know my name, I must test you" said the creature.

"Test me? For what?" I questioned.

"To see if you are strong enough to wield me. It would hurt me to see you hurt with my power. So to prove yourself to me, you must win against me in a battle" said the creature. The both of us put our hands onto the handle of our Zanpukuto.

"Then is it okay for me to ask you this? Are you my Zanpukuto?" I asked. She chuckled, even though her outfit consists mainly of black, her voice was like music.

"My, my, you are so smart Haya. Of course I am your Zanpukuto" Even with her mask on, I could tell she was smiling. With that I pulled out my Zanpukuto and she pulled out her's.

Since she is my Zanpukuto, our swords are identical. Long thin silver blade, a twelve pointed star hilt (there are four big ones and eight little ones, two between each big one) and a royal purple handle.

We got in our ready stance. _I have to end this quickly, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki will need my help._

"As far as I'm concerned, the two captains seem to be doing fine so there is no need to rush this battle" said the creature. And with that she attacked me.

Her attacks weren't as strong as someone like Captain Zaraki, but she was fast. She moves at lightning speed, leaving no time for the opponent to change tactics. But I have a few tricks up my own sleeve, she may be fast but I found out that she moves in a pattern.

 _Left, Right, Up, Left, Right, Down, Left, Right, Up, Left, Right, Down_

Knowing the pattern, I blocked more easily. I jumped back and chanted the incantation of the newest kido I learned.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" I chanted.

"Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!" and six planks of light impaled the creature. _Good, that'll restrict her from moving for the time being._ Just when I was about to attack, I heard something shatter.

"Oh Haya. You think a simple Bakudo will defeat me? You'll need a Bakudo of 80 and above to constrict me" said the creature. Then she suddenly appeared beside me and I felt an odd liquid slowly falling down my arm. I look down to see that my arm is cut.

"Was all those months of training good for nothing?" She asked. She turned to look at me in the face. Her expression in her eyes, they're serious. I swung my sword at her but she flash stepped away.

"You have to do better than that if you want to defeat me" said the creature.

It felt like we've been battling for ages now. Here I am, out of breath, arms and legs sore and I feel like I can break any second. But the creature on the other hand, was standing next to a tree. There wasn't a bead of sweat on her and she's standing there as if it was child's play.

 _Okay, one more time._ I took a deep breath and walked towards the creature.

"Now is the time that you will lose" I said. She looked at me with a bored expression.

"Really?" She replied.

I charged at her as fast as my legs could carry me. I lifted up my sword and... here is where I change tactics. I realized throughout this fight, she uses her speed as an advantage. Often striking me when I was just about to attack. My guess is that she uses her inhuman speed to strike at the split second of an opening that her opponent leaves when attacking. Now, I'm not sure if this plan will work but it's worth a shot.

I lifted up my sword up to my waist before I sheathed it. I put out my hands to perform a kido that I've been working on for a while.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number 9. Geki" I yelled. A red light appeared and the creature was paralyzed. Even a second of paralysis would do. I just needed to stop for a second.

I pull out my Zanpukuto and I slashed the creature. Blood sprayed everywhere. I was breathing really hard and I dropped to my knees. _Is it over? Have I won?_

The creature stood up and flew towards the sky. How can she flying after that attack.

"Haya, congratulation. You have won this battle and you have proven to me that you are more than capable to weild my power and for that, I shall tell you my name" said the creature. I looked up to sky and somehow, I don't feel tired anymore. Glancing to my once injured arm, I can see that the cut was there anymore.

"Haya, my name is Karashimo. Use your shikai wisely. If you use it wisely, then we will rise above all" said the Karashimo and I opened my eyes to see that I'm back at the crater.

Captain Hitsugaya has already summoned his Bankai and Captain Kuchiki is still protecting me. I got up and picked up my Zanpukuto. He looked at me with the same expression he left me with.

I held my Zanpukuto horizontally, blade facing my left side and the end of the sword facing my right. I closed my eyes and started gathering up my Spiritual Energy. Once I gained enough I opened my eyes and said the command.

"Rise, Karashimo"

* * *

 **Okay, I did promise there won't be a lot of these but I got a killer idea. So I'm going to add your own OC to this story as Haya's bff kind of thing. Now just fill this out and we'll be good to go!**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Squad:**

 **Zanpukuto (sealed, Shikai and Bankai if they have one):**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Seat (if already isn't taken by a known canon character):**

 **Siblings (this one could be left blank):**

 **Sorry for the A/N but have a good day/night! BYEE**


	6. The Real Battle Begins

"Rise, Karashimo"

A blinding white light shined from my Zanpukuto. I noticed that the surrounding area was covered in thin sheets of ice. By the time that the light dimmed, my Zanpukuto has taken upon it's Shikai's form.

Everything is pretty much the same from the twelve pointed star hilt to the royal purple wrappings around the handle. But there is some noticeable differences. Like the blade for an instance, the sides were covered in black frost. And at the end of the sword was a five link chain that led to a raven feather. The feather looked identical to the ones on Karashimo's wings.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked Akumanome.

"This is my Shikai" I answered. Then I heard laughter.

" _That_ is your Shikai? How pathetic. I've seen much stronger Shikais before. This one is a joke" spat Akumanome. A joke? Who is he kidding? I'll show him what I can do. I ran at him and slashed his arm. But he didn't dodge. I could've been certain that he saw that. I looked back at the hollow and to the two captains. They're eyes were wide.

"Haya, how, how did you do that? That wasn't a flash step" said Captain Hitsugaya in disbelief. Realizing what he meant, I did move faster than I was once was.

"I think it's my Zanpukuto. You see, when she was fighting me, she was incredibly fast" I said.

"I'll show you who's boss" mumbled Akumanome. And he was storing up Spiritual Energy. He was going to fire a cero. Those are very powerful, maybe stronger than a number 90 hado, I have to stop it but how?

" _Use Kotta Nisshoku"_ said a voice in my head. Karashimo, she was telling my to use Kotta Nisshoku. But what does it do?

" _Quickly there will be no time before he strikes"_ Karashimo sounded confident. I took a deep breath and started to store up my Spiritual Power as well. Just before Akumanome fired his cero, I yelled the attack Karashimo told me.

"Kotta Nisshoku!" I yelled and I swung my sword. The frost on the blade broke off and turned into raven feathers like on the wings of Karashimo and they were flying at lightning speed at Akumanome. The feathers all hit various spots on Akumanome.

"What a weak attack. Such a waste of time- what!? My arms and legs! I can't move them!" cried Akumanome. Where the feathers struck I could see a small circle of ice surrounding it.

" _Anywhere the feather strikes, it freezes the muscles in that area"_ explained Karashimo. This gave an opening for the two captains.

"Arghh" yelled Captain Hitsugaya as he flew towards Akumanome. He striked many times at Akumanome before somehow, Akumanome breaks free from Kotta Nisshoku.

"Scatter, Senbon Zakura" said Captain Kuchiki as his sword turned into tiny little blade fragments that look like sakura petals in the light. He swings his sword in Akumanome's direction as his 'flower petals' followed. Cutting Akumanome in various places.

"Aaaahh, damn you Soul Reapers. I'll show you the true meaning of power" and he released all his Spiritual Power.

"Wha-wha't's going on!" I yelled.

"I don't know but something's not right!" Yelled Captain Hitsugaya back. Then Akumanome _changed_. He no longer looked like a hollow he know him as. He looks so much more terrifying. His horns has grown larger, there were two diagonal lines on his mask, one through the right and one through the left. His mouth was no longer stitched together and Spiritual Power slowly flowed out of it.

"Now, I'll let you taste a little bit of your own death Soul Reapers!" and Akumanome fire a huge cero at Captain Kuchiki, this cero didn't look right. It has a bit of black on it as Akumanome shot it.

The cero moved at monstrous speed and as it flew towards us, I could feel how powerful it was even though I was metres away. It flew closer and closer and we didn't know what to do. That cero is too powerful to block. But then, it flew past me and Captain Hitsugaya. I thought he missed completely but as I turned around, the sight horrified me. It was Captain Kuchiki laying there with a bloody hole through his stomach.

"CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!" I cried. I didn't know what to do. What if he was dead? A million questions flowed through my head.

"I don't believe it. It broke through Senbon Zakura" whispered Captain Hitsugaya.

"Oh don't worry he's still alive, barely. And you'll be in that same state as him soon" crackled Akumanome.

Then I don't know what happened, I just _did_ it.

"Kuroi Toppu" I muttered and the cloud on the sky turned gray as more gathered. All the ice in the area turned into a pitch black snowflakes and they slowly formed around Akumanome. Then slowly, they started to spin around and go around Akumanome. They went faster and faster until they were a blur. It looked like a blizzard.

"You think this could stop me how foolish are you?" laughed Akumanome.

"This blizzard isn't any ordinary blizzard. Once you get trapped into it, you can't get out. No matter how strong you are, you can break through. It's useless" the voice, it came out of my mouth but it was Karashimo's. How can she do that?

"Then I'll be the first!" yelled Akumanome as he fired another one of his cero. When he fired, the cero got caught in the blizzard and spun around with the snowflakes.

"What's going on?" asked Akumanome. I whispered the word that would result the end of that hollow.

"Destroy" and all the snowflakes including the cero flew towards Akumanome. A large boom was heard and large whole was made with Akumanome in the middle. I saw that he was covered in black snowflakes and was lying on the floor.

 _Dead_

"No, y-you ha-haven't won y-yet" stutter Akumanome.

"How are you still alive?" I wondered aloud. As he started to get up but I didn't move. I couldn't. My legs are too worn out to move and my arms are too weak to lift up my Zanpukuto. Speaking of my Zanpukuto, the raven feather at the end, it's almost gone.

" _That raven feather shows you how much Spiritual Energy you have felt. Right now you don't have much so it'd be best if you'd conserve it"_ advised Karashimo.

Captain Hitsugaya put his hand on my shoulder. I dropped down because of how tired my feet were.

"I'll finish him off, you've done well" Captain Hitsugaya walked towards the hole. He lifted up his sword and flew upwards. He flew up until he got a good view of the hole.

"Your attack won't work on me Soul Reaper!" yelled Akumanome.

"Haven't you forgotten that I know your next moves!" continued Akumanome.

"You shouldn't know his next moves" I said.

"What?!"

"The black snowflakes, they disable any special abilities you have" I said in a monotone voice

"What how!" yelled Akumanome. Captain Hitsugaya smirked before attacking.

"Ryusenka!" he yelled as his gave Akumanome his death sentence.

*Time Skip*

"Group C and D go tend to Lieutenants Matsumoto and Abarai. Group A to Captain Kuchiki and Group B to Third Seat Nishimura" yelled the third seat of Squad 4. They've just arrived to tend to the wounded. I was just tired and so was Captain Hitsugaya but I wasn't injured so I brushed off the group and told them to help Captain Kuchiki.

I walked to the spot where Captain Hitsugaya killed Akumanome using Ryusenka. There were ice flowers all over the area. So pretty for such a powerful Zanpukuto. I looked at my Zanpukuto. It retracted to it's sealed state now.

"Just how powerful are you, Karashimo?" I muttered.

"Third Seat Nishimura!" yelled a member from Group A.

"Captain Kuchiki would like to speak to you!" sighing I nodded and walked towards Captain Kuchiki's tent. Opening the door I saw him there laying down with bandages wrapped around his abdomen where the cero hit him.

"Come here" he gestured. I slowly walked over to him and crouched down so he can see me. Then he did something that surprised me. He smiled! Not only that, I saw tears starting to form in his eyes. What on Earth would he be so happy about?

"I found you, Haya" he said. Never have I been so confused about three simple words.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have found my missing daughter"

* * *

 **Kotta Nisshoku - Icy Eclipse**

 **Kuroi Topuu - Black Flurries**

 **Karashimo - Raven (Kara) Frost (Shimo)**


	7. Memories

Missing daughter? What does he mean? I was never his daughter. If I've known, wouldn't my name by Kuchiki and I'd be living in the Kuchiki manor?

"Captain Kuchiki, you've been wounded and your head must be telling you things but I assure you that I am not your daughter" I say shaking my head. Then he grabbed my hand.

"I'm not mistaken Haya, let me tell you your past and maybe you'll remember" whispered Captain Kuchiki.

"You're tired Captain, rest. Maybe your head will clear a bit" I suggested as I got up.

"Wait! Just let me tell you your life before you disappeared" said Captain Kuchiki urgently as if I wasn't going to see him again. Sighing, I sat back down and decided to listen to him after all.

 _*Flashback*_

 **Byakuya POV**

 _10 Months Old_

"Come to mama" said my wife Hisana as my 10 month old daughter takes her first steps. The first two were shaky and I was certain she was going to fall but then after the third she lost balance and ran to Hisana. I reflexively reached out so she wouldn't fall but then she crashed into Hisana.

"Good girl! Now go to Dada" chuckled Hisana. I put my arms out motioned for her to come to me. She looked at me as Hisana put her onto her feet.

"Come Haya, Dada got you" I smiled. She did the same thing as she did to Hisana, three shaky steps and running to the arms of the parent who she was going to. After making her practice for about 5 minutes, she slowly grew tired. Hisana saw that and picked Haya up.

"It's time for a nap, say 'night night' to Dada" said Hisana as she rocked side to side to help Haya fall asleep.

"Na Na"mumbled Haya as her eyelids grew heavy. I got up and walked up to her and patted her soft raven black hair.

"Night night to you too"I said as Hisana went to put her down in her crib in the next room from our master bedroom. I then decided that I should go to work since I haven't gone in a while.

"You should go, your squad needs their captain" said a voice that I grew to love. I chuckled as I changed into my uniform and grabbed Senbon Zakura from my desk.

"Yes I will go to work now, are you alright taking care of Haya for the rest of the day?" I asked. Hisana smile and kissed me on my cheek.

"Of course now go!" laughed Hisana as she pushed me out the door.

Today was considered a calm day at the office. Many of the girls of the squad came into my room to see if Haya was there. When I told them no, all of them looked disappointed. A few captains popped by to say congratulations like Captain Ukitake and Captian Kyoraku and Captain Komamaru sent Lieutenant Ibe to congratulate me in fear that he might scare Haya with his appearance if she was here.

When I got home, it was way past Haya's bedtime but I still visited her before I myself went to bed. I slowly opened her door which made a quiet creak. Her room's wall was painted a lavender with pictures of her that we did a photo shoot for placed on her wall. Her pearl coloured crib is by the wall on the opposite side of the door. On the left was a dresser for all of her clothes with a bonsai plant on top of it and on the right was a large toy box filled with plushies and dolls. And above the box was a plastic sword to symbolize Hisana and I's dream for her to be a Soul Reaper. Last but not least, the nightlight that shined millions of stars around the room. It wasn't those five pointed shape, it was the stars that enlightened the night sky.

I tip toed over to her crib to see her sleeping peacefully holding her favourite toy and her light blue and white chevron blankie. I gently stroked the side of her face, careful not to wake her. Taking her blanket from her hand, I cover her tiny body so she wouldn't get sick. I then went out of her room and before I left the room I took one last glance at her room.

I closed the door and walked to my own room to where my wife herself was asleep in our bed.

 _3 Years Old_

"Daddy can I come with you today?" asked my three year old daughter. Her eyes were once gray but was time flew by, her eyes slowly turned a dark purple like Hisana. And now she was using that irresistible puppy dog look to make me let her come with me to work. She has never been there but she has asking me since she could speak.

"Not today Haya. Maybe another time" I said as I got ready for work. It was 6 in the morning and this little monster couldn't go back to sleep.

"But you said that last time!" She complained. The truth was, I was actually fine with her coming with me to work. She was born very obedient (surprisingly) and even though when she gets excited she can be loud, most of the time she was quiet. I wouldn't mind if she played in my office while I worked, but here is the problem. Almost everyone in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, was nagging me to bring Haya. It'd be very chaotic if she was there because there would be a lot of people surrounding being very, very loud.

"Please! I promise I will be a good girl!" reasoned Haya. Sighing I took her hand and led her to her room. She struggled to release my grip which was strong but not too strong.

"I don't wanna go to sleep! I don't wanna go to sleep!" wailed Haya. I quickly shushed her.

"Mommy is still asleep. You don't want to wake her up right?" I whispered. Haya quickly covered her mouth with both her hands and her eyes widen.

"Pick out what you want to wear Haya" I told her. She ran to her dresser and grabbed her favourite t-shirt which was a blue shirt with a navy blue cat outline with white polka dots beind it. She also grabbed some white shorts to go with her shirt.

"No go pick two toys"I said as she ran to the toy box. She opened it and took out a monkey plushie and she ran to her crib and grabbed to her favourite toy, Om Nom which was sitting on her toddler bed.

Now she was looking at me with her two toys in her hands.

"What are we going to do Daddy?" Haya asked.

"First I'm going to write a note to Mommy then we're going to my office and-" before I can finish, Haya whispered a 'yay!' Taking a piece of paper from her tiny desk that we installed a year ago to teach her how to write and marker I quickly wrote a note to Hisana.

 _ **I'm taking Haya to work. Don't worry I'll watch that she doesn't do anything bad and bring her back before 9 PM**_

 _ **With lots of love,**_

 _ **Byakuya**_

Then handing the marker to Haya I told her to write her own name beside mine. She took the marker and wrote her name. It was quite messy but I knew she was trying hard to make it look good. After, the kanji Kuchiki, she learned her name next. I left the note on her desk and took her hand and we headed to my office.

"Daddy my feet are really, really tired" complained Haya. I actually knew she was going to say at some point since the walk from the Kuchiki to the Squad 6 barracks were quite far, I knew she would complain at some point.

"We're almost there Haya" I assured her.

"But Daddy, they really, really hurt" pouted Haya. I picked her up and started to walk. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Do you me to flash step?" I asked. Haya tilted her head in confusion.

"Flash step? What's that?" She asked and before she knew it I flash stepped to the nearest tree. Haya started laughing.

"Daddy do it again! Do it again!" she laughed and for the rest of the walk I flash stepped to entertain this daughter of mine. Once we were there, I put her down so she would walk by herself. As I walked to my office I heard someone calling my name.

"Captain Kuchiki!" yelled the voices. There was more than one, great.

"Oh my god is that Haya?" said one of them who happens to be my fifth seat. Haya took a long look at her before speaking.

"Daddy, who are these people?" she asked. The girls squealed with exitement.

"Aww she's so cute!" said another one who had a lieutenant badge on their arm. She was from Squad 3.

"They're just people who I work with" I replied in a mono toned voice.

"Yup! My name is Yugana Sizushima! I'm a member of your father's squad" greeted one with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Do you want to be friends?" Asked Haya. That was odd. Haya's not the type of person who ask to be friends since she is pretty shy. Well Yugana had a surprise face. But then she quickly smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Sure! Best friends!" She said.

"Bestie friend!" Haya cheered. For the rest of the day, I allowed Haya to play Yugana while I finish paper works. At the end of the day, I picked her up and walked home.

"And, and we played dollies! And hide and seek and I won all the time!" babbled Haya as she told me her day.

"So you had fun?" I asked.

"Lots of fun! Why don't you let me go with you to work earlier Daddy?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know" I answered.

"But Daddies are supposed to know everything!" pouted Haya.

 _5 Years Old_

This was the year that Hisana died. It broke all of our hearts to see Hisana gone from our reach. But, it took the most toll on Haya. When Hisana was alive, Haya was generally a very happy girl. Always smiling, always laughing. But now that Hisana is gone, she stopped. Stopped smiling, stopped being happy. I know it must be hard for her, to be at such a young age and to loose her mother. Even I, Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad cried. But Haya cried for days on end.

The whole house attempted to make her smile even a little bit. Just a small sign of happiness. But all those efforts go to waste as Haya would just stand there and watch them with no expression.

I even took her to work because I know she loves going there. But as people came by to ask how she was, she would just glare at them. Even the lovable Captain Ukitake couldn't make her smile.

It was also around that time that I found Rukia in the Soul Reaper Academy. At that time, I gave up on making Haya and focused on adopting Rukia into the Kuchiki family. Little do I know that that was the worst move I ever done. After a few days of Rukia adopted into the family I sensed something wrong.

Haya was currently taking a nap so I walked to her room to check on her. But when I walked in I was two cloaked figure holding a sleeping Haya.

"Hey let her go!" I yelled.

"No chance Captain" said one of the two figures but before I can pull out my Zanpukuto they diappeared. I quickly tried to chase after them but I lost track of them. Angrily I flash stepped to the Head Captain's office. I must act quickly.

"Head Captain I ask for a search party to look for my daughter" I said urgently.

"Why would you ask for that?" asked the Head Captain.

"Because two cloaked figures came into her room and kidnapped her. I tried to chase after them but I lost sight of them" I reasoned. I was running out of time.

"One week" said Head Captain. I quickly uttered a thank you and assembled a search party. That one week came by too quickly. At the last day of the week, slumped onto my bed. I've done it. I lost to the two most important people in my life. First Hisana and now Haya. I don't know how long I cried for but it felt like hours.

"I'm so sorry Hisana" I cried in between sobs.

"I'm such a terrible father and husband aren't I?" I cried. It was that day that I promised to Haya that I would find her one day and protect her with my life.

 _*End of Flashback*_

 **Haya POV**

I didn't know if it was true. It all sounded so real and, familiar. Then my mind went black and everything that Captain Kuchiki said flashed through my mind though my eyes. Lady Hisana of the Kuchiki family, Yugana and everything that happened flashed before my eyes. But why don't I know them before Captain Kuchiki told me?

Then I saw it. My so-called parents, Aiko and Aido Nishimura had their swords out and my father (Aido Nishimura) performed something and from that moment on, I forgot my life before.

Once I regained consciousness, I looked down at Captain Kuchiki to see tears running down his face. I smiled and wiped his tears. So what he said was true. Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6, Head of the Kuchiki family really is my father.

I then said the few words that I've always wanted say. With tears of my own I said "I found you too, father"

* * *

 **Okay, Okay I know Byakuya probably sounded really out of character but I can't help it. I kind of wanted to see the father side of him and this is the outcome. Sorry for the late update for I had a lot of homework. Also this is the longest chapter yet! At 2500 words. That's two chapters into one! Anyways sorry for the A/N and I'll update every weekend. BYEE**


	8. Reunion

It's been about three day since that battle and I don't know how, but everyone knows about me and my father. Like how a group of unseated members of Squad 10 came up to me to hand me some papers to give to the Captain said "Third Seat Kuchiki" instead of "Third Seat Nishimura." I'm not quite used to the name Kuchiki yet but it definitely fits better than Nishimura.

Since I've been told of my true family, I lived in the Kuchiki manor. It's bigger than remember. When I walked to my room for the first time in such a long time, I could see that everything was the same except for the bed. Father said that he immediately installed the bed the first night I stayed.

Looking at my baby photos, unlike everyone else who'd get embarrassed looking at them, I felt pretty happy. Some of the photos had just me, me and my mother and me and father.

I also met my aunt, Rukia. Apparently she was adopted into the family but was mother's biological sister. And since mother married father, doesn't it make Rukia father's sister-in-law? And doesn't that also mean that when she was adopted, she was already apart of the family but still got adopted anyways? It's really confusing.

Some of elders of the Kuchiki family seems to dislike me for some reason and others seems to like me. I wonder what's up with that.

"Hey Rukia!" I called out. Rukia turned around and greeted me with a smile. I was taller than her by about 12 cm which makes me 156 cm (5"1').

"Hi Haya how do you like the new lifestyle or getting used to this lifestyle again?"asked Rukia.

"Um, well I can't say it's not better than my old living conditions but I can get used to this easily" I replied.

"Say, Haya, do you want to visit Squad 13?" asked Rukia. I never been to Squad 13 before but I heard good things about them so I agreed.

As we left to go visit Squad 13, I heard someone calling me.

"Haya!" I turned around to see a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes running towards me and Rukia. When she caught up with us, she took a breather before saying something.

"Is it really you Haya. As in Haya Kuchiki not Nishimura?" asked the girl. I nodded and she smiled.

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm-"

"Yugana Sizushima. Yeah, my memories came back" I blurted out. She smiled and I returned the smile. I haven't smiled in such a long time but it felt nice and foreign at the same time.

"Third Seat Sizushima would you like to come with us to visit Squad 13?" asked Rukia.

"Oh drop the formalities and yes I would love to tag along" replied Yugana. We walked to Squad 13 as a trio and up until the doors to the Captain's office, the walk was nice and peaceful.

"No, Captain Ukitake has to have the leaves removed from his tea!" yelled one voice.

"That's why I told you to use the tea bag that we got from the world of the living!" yelled another. What in the world is going on? Rukia opened the door to see a girl with short orange hair and a guy with a somewhat spiky hair arguing.

"Haya this is Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki, our third seats"introduced Rukia. I heard Squad 13 was the only squad with two third seats and no lieutenants.

The two stopped their arguing to look at me and Yugana.

"Hello Third Seat Kuchiki and Third Seat Sizushima!" the both of them greeted with their hand to their foreheads like they're saluting.

"Haya is fine" I said. Like I said, I'm not used to the name Kuchiki.

"Good morning Captain Ukitake" greeted Yugana. I nodded my head for my greeting. We started talking for awhile, sometimes on missions and problems. sometimes telling funny stories or memories and sometimes sitting in silence until someone thought of a good topic to talk about. It was about an hour before someone came into the room.

"Hey uncle, I have some papers from the Head Captain for you" said the guy. I look up to see my old classmate Kyoto.

"Kyoto what have I said about calling me Captain and not uncle when you're at the barracks. At home you can call me uncle but here you have to call me Captain. Also we have visitors" said Captain Ukitake. Kyoto looked around the room until he spotted me.

"Well if it isn't Haya Nishimura" said Kyoto with a smile. He still looks the same as he did before. Same blue hair and black eyes.

"Actually it's Kuchiki, not Nishimura anymore" I corrected. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry Lady Kuchiki" he said. I sighed shaking my head. Then I felt someone rubbing the top of my head.

"I was only teasing you Haya" he said. I rolled my eyes. Eventually, Kyoto joined the group and we talked till about five. We all went our separate ways. Yugana to the Squad 6 barracks, me to the Squad 10's and Rukia decided to go to the world of the living to visit Ichigo.

As I was walking back, the sky was turning into a light pink and orange. The clouds were still white though. As I walk to Captain Hitsugaya's office I could hear Rangiku and him arguing about something.

"But Captain, I was injured really badly when we fought Akumanome!" whined Rangiku.

"That battle was three days ago! And you were only unconscious with a few minor injuries that healed the next day!" yelled Captain Hitsugaya. It's the typical Captain and Lieutenant relationship at the Squad 10's barracks. Walking to the training grounds I decided to train.

As I pull out my Zanpukuto, I heard a voice behind me.

"Training?" I turned around to see Yugana.

"What are you doing here" I asked with no change in expression.

"You don't want me here?" Yugana mocked hurt. But she quickly laughed it off as she pull out her own Zanpukuto.

"Let's see which Third Seat is stronger. Will it be the amazing Squad 6's or the lame Squad 10's?" she said.

"Hey!" I complained. Squad 10 isn't lame.

"Just kidding!" she said. I took that moment as an opportunity to strike. I did my favourite trick which was to fake an attack in the front before flash stepping behind them and as they turn around flash step again to their front and striking them. If that doesn't work repeating it again would work too.

When I did it, Yugana fell for it. Well that's what I thought because when I flash stepped behind her, she blocked with her sword behind her.

"You are tricky Haya" She said as she lifted her Zanpukuto up which made mine slide up. She then struck me many times. Every time that she attacks, she makes it look easy, and graceful at the same time.

"Stop going easy on me" I said. Yugana just smiled and attacked once more. We fought for a while before a Hell Butterfly came.

 _"There is a Ryoka in the Soul Society. Head to the four Rukon gates immediately!"_ said the Head Captain's voice that came from the Hell Butterfly. After the message, the butterfly flew away to send the message to someone else.

"Ryoka? We haven't had one since the Ichigo incident" mumbled Yugana.

"We better head off to the gates" I said. Yugana nodded and the two of us ran to the gate where Rukon District 80 was.


	9. Ryoka Invasion

Yugana and I ran to the nearest gate. It wasn't before long when Yugana sensed a Spiritual Power that doesn't belong to anyone of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad.

"Do you feel it?" she asked. I closed my eyes and tried to sense whatever she was feeling. It was faint, but it was there.

"Yeah, Spiritual Power" I said. As if on cue, two cloaked figures walked around the corner. The both of us unsheathed our Zanpukutos and so did they.

"Reveal yourself!" yelled Yugana. Reluctantly, the two threw off their cloaks.

"You're... No way" I mumbled. My mom, er _foster mom_ was standing there with the most smug smile I have ever seen.

"Well, what a surprise Haya. I never thought of seeing our target so quickly. Isn't that right, brother?" said fraud mom. My fraud dad did the same smile, only his looked more deadly.

"You're right sister. Now that we found each other, I think it's only appropriate for us to introduce ourselves properly. I am Aido Nishimura formerly of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad" introduced fraud dad.

"And I am Aiko Nishimura. You may know us as the Nishimura twins or the Hell's Servants" said fraud mom.

"Hell's Servant's" whispered Yugana. That term is only used when Soul Reapers gain powers from Hell and uses them to do evil deeds.

"Now like every other villain" said Aiko

"We are going to tell you our master plan" said Aido.

"And that is to eliminate you Haya Kuchiki" they say at the same time. At this moment, they've released their Shikais.

"Cloud your mind, Wasure Omoide" said Aido.

"Burn, Eien no Hono" said Aiko. Aido's Zanpukuto turned into black and red staff with a skull on top. Aiko's Zanpukuto turned into whip with fire flowing through it. I thought it'd be appropriate to unleash my shikai too.

"Rise Karashimo" I said as my Zanpukuto turned into it's Shikai form. I also noticed that whenever I release it, I'm always standing on a patch of ice.

"I see you've gained Shikai Haya. But let me tell you this, your Shikai, is the ugliest thing I've ever seen" laughed Aiko.

"Shut it! Search and destroy, Sagi no Umi!" and Yugana's Zanpukuto turned into a white bladed sword with a light blue hilt. And is it me or I see a horse pin hanging off it.

"Ah, I remember you. You're called the Princess of Water aren't you? You're supposedly the most graceful when fighting" said Aido. There's a lot of chit chat going on here you the best idea I had to start the fight already.

I struck at Aiko as Yugana struck at Aido. I have to admit, Aiko was really strong.

"So you can feel it. My power. I was given this by hell itself!" yelled Aiko as she swung her whip. I knew it'd be a problem but I never thought it'd be so fast. I tried my best to dodge her attacks.

"Too slow" Aiko said as her whip grazes my left arm. A small cut has been left there along with a burning sensation. I staggered back holding my arm. I glance over at Yugana and she seems to be doing well. Every time she attacks, water comes splashing in. Where does the water comes from.

"Pay attention to your own battle!" yelled Aiko as she swung again. I barely dodged her whip and when it touched the ground, the earth itself seemed to be cracked open with fire coming out of it. Just like hell.

"Damn, that Zanpukuto is such a nuisance. I need to get rid of it somehow" I muttered. I ran in for the attack and somehow I was lucky and struck her leg, only a little bit.

"Arggh, you pest!" she yelled. Just when she says that, I heard Aido yell to. When I glanced over, he was clutching his leg too. I wondered if Yugana hit him but her face says otherwise.

"You two, do you share each other's pain and wounds?" I asked. Aiko groaned, she got up.

"There was a price when it came to having hell's power. Hell is a very painful place to be so if one were to have it's power, you would share the same pain as your partner. That's why there is always two people when gaining hell's power" informed Aiko. In that case, if I strike Aiko, Aido will weaken too and vice versa. At least, it makes it a little bit easier. But that whip.

 _"If you gain enough Spiritual Energy, the frost on your blade will grow. Once it covers the blade completely, you can seal any Zanpukuto into it's original state. Even in Bankai. All you would have to do is touch me with the other Zanpukuto"_ said a very familiar voice.

 _"But her Zanpukuto, it doesn't only cut and burn, it takes away bits and pieces of your Spiritual Energy. So don't let it touch you"_ advised Karashimo. I realized that she was right too. I didn't have as much Spiritual Energy as I did when I released Shikai. So don't let the whip touch me, easier said than done.

Over to my right, Yugana seemed to be doing fine. She has quick reflexes and she lives up to her name Princess of Water. Yugana looks like she's dancing every time she attacks. It looks really easy when she does it.

Me on the other hand, I have a very gruesome attack method. I mean my Zanpukuto's power is practically black ice that freeze your blood if you touch it. It's very slow and painful judging the fact that every time I use Kyokusei Kai, my opponents all scream in pain. What a wonderful way to say your last words.

Minute by minute I grew tired by gathering up Spiritual Energy and dodging Aiko's attack. Her whip can only go a certain distance so if I'm far enough, she won't be able to touch me. But I can see the frost slowly gathering on my blade as I gather up Spirit Energy. Which is a good sign.

Just when the frost was about to cover the whole blade Aido said something that would make everything so much more harder.

"Sister?" asked Aido. Aiko nodded. Together they said;

"Bankai, Aku No Futago" and as flames were summoned, I can see them molding into one. Once the flames died down, I saw a monster. Half of the body was Aiko and the other half was Aido. Their weapons changed. In Aiko's hand was a shield that looks like a screaming soul and in Aido's hand was a spear that had the same skull as the one on his staff. The spear itself was made out of what I assumed human bones and the tip of spear was jet black that is most likely the rocks down in hell.

"What are you? How'd you gain this much power and stuff? Just who are you really?" glared Yugana as she questioned the creature in front of us.

"Individually, we are Hell's Servants" said Aiko.

"But together, we are the Emperor of Death" said Aido. I felt my whole body starting to tremble with fear. Never once have I felt so much fear, let alone emotion. I heard that there was a master living in Hell, the one who controls all the cursed being down there. The master was rumoured to be so powerful that the master himself could take on a military by himself. And now, the master is standing in front of. This is Aiko and Aido Nishimura, I am certain I'd get nightmares for months once I'm done. Provided that I win and survive this fight.


	10. Showdown

"But together we are the Emperor of Death" said Aiko and Aido. Looking at the monster in front of me, I was speechless. I didn't know what to do. Shikai was my strongest form already since I don't have a Bankai and it's only me and Yugana. What are we going to do? It's too risky to call a captain or anyone else, there has to be a way to defeat them.

"Stop overthinking the situation Haya, after all, I still have one last trick up my sleeve" grinned Yugana. She held up her Zanpukto and pointed it to the Emperor of Death.

"Bankai. Umi No Shirei-Kan, Sagi No Umi!" and her sword transformed into water.

"Ooo what's this?"asked Aido.

"The cause of your death!" yelled Yugana and she motioned her arms towards them and the water completely surrounded Aiko and Aido.

"That'll buy us some time. That sphere of water shuts down all of their senses so we can form a plan" said Yugana. Wow, Yugana's Bankai is so strong,so we quickly set up some plans. Not before long we hear boiling water.

We turned around to see Yugana's sphere of water boiling to the point the water is starting to evaporate.

"Let's put this plan into action" I said as Aiko's face was starting to become visible. The both of us charged at the Emperor of Death.

"Kotta Nisshoku!" I yelled and I swung my Zanpukuto, letting the black frost on the blade turn into icicles. At the same time, Yugana spun around making water flow all around her. She then _punched_ the air making the water rush towards my icicles. Since the black ice is at a temperature below -100°C (-148°F I believe) the water that Yugana shot out froze onto the icicle making it bigger.

"You think that'll work on us?" asked the Emperor of Death. When they talked at the same time, their voice sounds really raspy. But, we knew that attack won't finish this fight. This is where part two comes in.

"Take this!" shouted Yugana from behind. She must've flash stepped to get into that position. In the meanwhile, I stepped back and gathered up Spiritual Power.

 _*Flashback to moments before*_

"We need a plan to separate them" I said. Yugana nodded with her eyes closed and her fingers on her chin.

"How about a diversion first, something to distract them while we pull out the big guns and defeat them. Say, your Zanpukuto is an ice type right? Do you have any projectile attacks?" asked Yugana. I nodded.

"Kotta Nisshoku, Icy Eclipse. Fires out icicles from the frost on the blade" I answered.

"Okay, how cold are they?" questioned Yugana.

"Um below -100°C I guess" I answered again.

"Good. You do just that and leave the rest to me!" Yugana almost sounded too happy in this situation.

 _*Back to Present*_

"Weak" said the Emperor of Death as Yugana sent her water flying at them, only to be stopped by the shield. Then with the spear, the Emperor of Death started to attack. Yugana was quick, but somehow, the Emperor was faster. How much of hell's power have they taken?

 _"Focus Haya. Hesitation will result in losses. But so will fear. Learn to move past them and move forward"_ said Karashimo. Hesitation? I was hesitating? I looked at my hand and saw that they were shaking, like they're deciding to move or not.

"Look out!" yelled Yugana and I looked up to see a big red plasma ball forming at the end of the spear.

"This ball of plasma not only destroys but if I pity my opponents, this ball of plasma can erase one's memory" explained the Emperor. So that's how they erase my memories! I am going to get back at them.

 _"NO HAYA! Don't fight solely on hatred. That path will only lead to bad things. Don't allow those emotions to take over your mind"_ warned Karashimo. The Emperor shot the plasma in my direction but before he release it, a gush of water attacked him from behind causing him to stumble.

"You brat!" yelled the Emperor. When he turned around, his whole back was slowly burning away. Yugana's water is special, maybe it has some sort of kido in it. As he was distracted I though of ways I could beat him. The only idea I can come up with was my strongest attack along with another one. But using the two is extremely risky for not only the area, but for me too. The attack needs a lot of Spiritual energy and I hope I gathered enough.

"Yugana, run as far as you can" I said.

"What?! No! I can't leave you here!" shouted Yugana as she shot more water at the Emperor.

"Trust me" I pleaded though she didn't listen. I didn't want to do it but I have no choice.

"Mayaonaka No Sutoraiki" I whispered. The surround area turned dark and from my feet, ice was starting to for everywhere. Even Yugana's water was becoming slush like. Then the clouds starts to swirl around creating a hurricane in the clouds.

"What's this?" asked the Emperor. Little tiny ravens flew down from the sky. Then in a blink of an eye, they swooshed down attacked the Emperor.

"What the-?! Get off me you pesky little birds" screeched the Emperor. Slowly from the bottom of his(or her) feet, the block of ice was forming.

"Yugana throw some water in there" I ordered. She stared at me before doing what I asked. She shot the water at the Emperor and the ice was forming a bit quicker. But luck never seems to be on our side since I could see that the Emperor was going to burn the water off. That's for part two of my attack.

"Yugana, you might want to step back. Kuroi Toppu" and just like the last time I used it, a blizzard surrounded them leaving no ways to escape.

"You think it'll be that easy to destroy us?! You are naive Haya" said the Emperor shot a beam of red light to the sky and sure enough the ground started to open. In the cracks were the souls that were throw in hell.

"Free us my minions" said the Emperor and the souls attacked us. Using up most of my Spiritual Energy, I was nearly worned out. I can feel my muscles burning with each movement. They were very skilled fighters but I can only assume that the Emperor gifted them with some of his power just so the souls can set him free. The souls were fighting at the skill of a lieutenant.

"Alright that's enough! Go back to where you belong" screamed Yugana as had a wave the size of a tsunami. She swiped her hand to the side and the wave came crashing down washing the souls to the cracks in the floor that they came from. I was extra careful not to touch that water so I won't die because that would suck.

"HOW DARE YOU SOUL REAPERS!" cursed the Emperor. I decided that if I dragged this fight out any longer there might not be a next time.

"Destroy" I commanded and the flurries attacked the Emperor and this time, a large explosion took place. Before I can react, I got caught in the explosion.

"Haya no!" I hear Yugana's voice but it was faint. When the explosion died down, my arms, legs and torso was bloody with a bunch of burns. My eyelids were heavy but I forced them open. I see Yugana running towards me with Squad 10, 6 ,13 , 4 and I think Ichigo and his friends are there too, running behind Yugana.

"Haya are you alright?" asked Captain Hitsugaya. Before I can reply, I felt my consciousness slip away.

* * *

 **Really sorry for the late update. I hope you liked this mini "arc" and if you have any ideas for the next arc be sure to tell me! Happy Father's Day!** **Updates will be every Saturday.**


	11. Beach Party!

Okay, this was totally _not my idea._ This is what really happened.

"Hey Haya we were thinking of a beach party to, you relax and take a break!" said Rangiku out of the blue. I has been a month since I left Squad 4 because of the 'Nishimura incident.' So far, Captain Hitsugaya has been giving it easy to me. But I think he just pity me, maybe the Captain of Squad 10 does have a heart.

"I don't know. Are you sure Captain Hitsugaya will be fine with it?" I asked while scratching behind my ear.

"Oh I invited him so he gets a break too. I sent an invitation for everyone from rankings of third seat and above" explained Rangiku. She walked over to the Captain's desk and opened a cabinet. Reaching inside, she grabbed a bottle of sake.

"Wanna cup?" asked Rangiku as she took a cup off the desk and poured herself a cup full of sake.

"No I'm underaged. Plus Father wouldn't approve of it, he says that it would tarnish the Kuchiki name if I drank" I shook my head and waved both of my hands to make it clear that I didn't want any.

"Okay you're missing out, oh have you bought a bathing suit yet?" asked Rangiku and this is the moment where I dreaded.

Back to reality, I'm in the world of the living with Yugana and Rukia at a bathing suit stor that Yuzu suggested. She said the store had really cute bathing suits.

Inside was pretty neat and well, summer themed. There was one section of the store that was for bathing suite, another for towels, accessories and flip flops. Father gave me some change to spend for the stuff.

Looking at all the bathing suits, Yuzu wasn't wrong when she said the bathing suits were cute. There was a whole bunch of them to choose from. Though I thought some of it was a bit too revealing.

"Hey Haya what do you think of this one?" asked Yugana as she pulled up a bathing suit. It was a nice bright blue one piece. The back was open except for some zigzags covering it up a bit. Simple if you ask me.

Meanwhile Rukia just came out of the changing room with her bathing suit. It was a strapless red bikini with white polka dots.

"What do you think? Cute am I right" said Rukia as she flashed a victory sign. Sometimes I wonder if my aunt is the same age as me.

"Aww you look so cute Rukia! What do you think of this one" and just like that Yugana and Rukia were chatting away.

I looked at the rack of bathing suits. Some of them are too sparkly while others are revealing. In the end, I picked up a nice white bikini that is tied around the neck. (The bathing suit looks like Ty Lee's from The Last Airbender)

We bought our bathing suit and head towards the beach. There was a change room there so we changed over there. Father rented the whole beach so there won't be any humans to disturb us. Well, with the exception of Ichigo and his sisters, Orihime, Uryu and Chad.

There was a long table that was filled with fruits, pastries, chips and fruit punch. And over to the right was a big box of toys that we could use like beach balls, skipping ropes, a soccer ball, a net and a surf board. I believe it belongs to Yuzu and Karin because their names were written in big letters on the box.

"Wow there's a lot of people here" I said.

"Yes, we took the opportunity to invite as many as we can. Unfortunately Captain Kurotsuchi and Urahara was unable to make it. Oh and Captain Hitsugaya said he was coming around the evening where it's cooler" said Captain Unohana. How did she get there I don't know but I was really startled.

"ALRIGHT WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOCCER?!" yelled Karin and a number of people including me decided to play. In total there were ten people who wanted to play, less than an actual team.

The people who decided to play was me, Ichigo, Rukia, Ikakku, Yugana, Nemu, Orihime, Chad, Karin and Captain Komamura.

"We'll have two team captains. Who ever doesn't get first pick get first ball" explain Karin as she also picked two people to be the captains.

"For team one it'll be me, Haya, Ichigo, Captain Komamura and Nemu. Team two will be Rukia, Yugana, Orihime, Chad and Ikakku. Got it" announced Karin. We then went in a little huddle to discuss positions. For goalie it is Captain Komamura, defense is me and Nemu and the mid-fielders/forward will be Karin and Ichigo.

Yachiru was chosen to be the referee so just like that we started the game. We played till the evening when we were all called for dinner.

"Wow! There is so much food!" said Yachiru as a line of drool came from her mouth. Captain Zaraki had to hold her back so she doesn't eat all the food before everyone else does. There was pizza, fried rice and rice cake on the table and boy did it look tasty. We all ate until we couldn't eat anymore. Some went and took it further and drank sake too like Captain Kyoraku and Rangiku. Captain Hitsugaya made it just in time for the meal.

Once everyone was done eating we all decided to have various competitions.

"Okay there'll be three total competitons. Right now form a group of four first" said Nanao. I grouped up with Yugana, Father and Momo.

"The first competiton will be a relay race where everyone has to run 100 metres before handing over the baton to the next person. Drop the baton and your team is out!" announced Nanao. We decided to have Yugana start us off, then Momo, and after that Father and to end it off it'll be me.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" and boom the starters all ran. In first place was Yoruichi and in dead last Omaeda.

"Come on, come on" I muttered as Momo ran. We were in fifth place. When Father got it, he boosted us up into fourth place and when I got it, I ran as fast and hard as I can. In the end we got third place but it's too bad. First place was Yoruichi's team but I only think that they won because of her and Captain Soi-Fon.

"Next is the treasure hunt. There are ten action figures hidden in this beach before the competition started. First team to find one wins!" yelled Nanao as she and Isane handed out the maps. In no time we found the action figures and came in first place. Well technically second but Kenpachi's team cheated so they're disqualified.

"Last but not least, the last competition will be a sand castle competition! The team that has the best sand castle wins! The judge will be Captain Unohana, Ukitake, Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Hitsugaya and Kyoraku. Good luck!" yelled Nanao as she ran to make her own sand castle with Isane, Kiyone and Kentaro.

For my team we built a typical sand castle nothing too fancy. But when I glance over to Ichigo's team, they were building a freaking mansion!

"Time's up time to judge!" said the Head Captain. He looked at all the castles and a small meeting broke out from all of the captains.

"In first place is Ichigo's team" announced Captain Ukitake as Ichigo's team of him, Uryu, Chad and Orihime broke out in cheers.

"In second place is Ikakku's team" announced Captain Hitsugaya.

"And in third place, Captain's Kuchiki's team!" announced Captain Kyoraku who was clearly drunk.

"Third place in a sand castle competition isn't too back don't you think guys" said Yugana.

"Well it's certainly better than last place. Speaking of, is there any prizes?" asked Momo.

"I don't know but guys, this was really fun!" I said. Then I remember something.

"Well after today it's be back to the regular work days I guess" I sighed and everyone except for Father sighed with me.

To close off the day, we watched fireworks that lit up the dark sky.

* * *

 **School is out next week! During the summer I'll update twice a week. It'll be Saturday and Wednesday! New chapter ideas are welcomed. Oh and one more thing, I'm accepting a Beta Reader to Beta read this story. Tell me if you're up to it! See ya next time!**


	12. Mysterious Figure

"Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Hisagi, Third Seat Kuchiki, Third Seat Sizushima and Fifth Seat Ukitake. I am have gathered you all here for a mission in the world of the living. Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 has reported that during her time in the world of the living, she has spotted a mysterious figure throughout the week" informed the Head Captain.

"Mysterious figures? Is there anything that could be identified on the figures?" asked Kyoto. The Head Captain shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Your mission to the world of the living will be to seek out this mysterious figures. If it's possible, do not engage in combat. Now off you go" said the Head Captain. The five of us flash stepped to the Senkaimon to go to the world of the living.

I looked at the sky, the sun was sitting right on the horizon which meant that it was twilight right now. Something about all of this sounds fishy.

"Hey Captain Hitsugaya, what happened to Aiko and Aido Nishimura?" I asked him since I blacked out before they were taken away.

"They were taken to Central 46 to be judged. They might've been executed, they might've been jail, we don't know. Central 46 insisted that they keep their actions about the Nishimura twins a secret" informed Captain Hitsugaya.

When the Senkaimon opened, five Hell Butterflies came as we all walked through to the world of the living. When we got to the other side, Captain Hitsugaya walked forward and turned around to face us.

"We are going to be splitting up and search in groups of three. Yugana and Shuhei will be one group, Haya and Kyoto will be the other and I'll go solo. Report anything you see" said Captain Hitsugaya.

"Um Captain, are you sure you can handle going by yourself? We could make two groups instead of three" I suggested. We don't know the enemy and going solo doesn't sound like a good idea.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now let's go, we're wasting daylight" said Captain Hitsugaya and we splitted up. Kyoto and I headed north, Yugana and Shuhei headed east and Captain Hitsugaya headed west.

We ran on top of the roof tops to get a better view of Karakura. Slowly the sky begins to darken into the night sky. We past by many building but as we got closer to the end of Karakura town, I felt a strange Spiritual Pressure.

"Wait Kyoto, do you feel that?" I asked. He halted and closed his eyes before opening them to reply.

"Yeah, it's somewhere near that hotel" Kyoto pointed to a nearby hotel and we agreed to go check out the area. As we got closer, the Spiritual Pressure felt more like a hollow.

When we reached the entrance of the hotel, we could see what looks abandoned. Broken windows, moss growing on the sides and the front door was slightly open. Sitting on the steps, was a dark figure. A human boy who looked to be around 12. He had dark messy brown hair and was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans.

"That can't be right, the Spiritual Pressure I felt belonged to a hollow, not a human's" I whisper to Kyoto. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I felt a hollow's too but why is there a boy by himself here. His parents are no where nearby, we should check on him. But proceed with caution" said Kyoto and we walked closer the boy. By now, I'm getting goosebumps due to the constant rustling of branches in the wind and the darkening sky.

Once we got about two metres away from the boy, rain started to fall. He looked up to us and his eyes were heterochromia, one eye was blue and the other was red.

"Are you here to play with me?" asked the boy. I glance at Kyoto to already see that he has no plan what-so-ever but is going to engage in a conversation with this boy who could be our enemy.

"No, we just thought you were lonely and came to see you. Say, what's your name?" question Kyoto. The boy looked up to dark sky.

"My name is Sachi Kenzo" said the boy. But something about this boy isn't right. Shouldn't he be home where he would be safe instead of this odd and creepy hotel?

"Where are your parents?" I asked. The rain is beginning to pour and lightning flashed in the distance.

"I killed them" he said without any hesitation. My eyes widened as I gripped my Zanpukuto. Then a thunder was heard in the background and Sachi vanished.

"There is something seriously going on here" I said.

"Yeah. He murdered his parents but I still can't wrap my head around the fact that there was a hollow's Spiritual Pressure but there was no hollow" said Kyoto. We met up with Captain Hitsugaya, Yugana and Shuhei by the river that our Senkaimon.

"Anything to report?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, near an abandoned hotel, there was a boy sitting on the steps. We first went there because the both us felt a hollow's spiritual pressure but there was no hollow" reported Kyoto.

"He said his name is Sachi Kenzo and he told us he killed his parents" I added.

"We saw a girl who looked to be in her twenties near a park. She was just standing here but she had a hollow's Spiritual Pressure but she was human" said Shuhei. Yugana nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, that's odd. I saw a guy by a train station and he too had hollow Spiritual Pressure but was human. He seemed to looking at the sky as if he was expecting something. I'll report this to the Head Captain" said Captain Hitsugaya as he opened up a Senkaimon. Five Hell Butterflies went with us as we walked through the Senkaimon to go back to the Soul Society.

* * *

 **I felt like updating early. There will still be an update on Saturday.**


	13. A Force To Be Rekoned With

I won't stop bugging me. Why would Sachi kill his own parents? And where did he vanish off to? Questions were overflowing in my head.

"Haya, there's another mysterious figure that appeared and we are to check it out. Be ready to leave immediately" said Captain Hitsugaya as he filed the reports.

"Yes" I replied as I got up to go get ready for the departure.

The same four who previously went on this mission was all present by the Senkaimon.

"The same groups will be searching for these mysterious figures understand?" asked Captain Hitsugaya as we walked through the Senkaimon. A collected "yes" was heard from all of us. Once we reached the world of the living we immediately set out. Kyoto and I walked towards a park to see if anything out of place was there. On the swings were none other than Sachi.

"Kyoto look" I whispered as I pulled him behind a bush so Sachi would notice us.

"Why is he here?" asked Kyoto.

"I don't know but all of this doesn't seem good" I said and Kyoto nodded. The swing that Sachi was on kept on creaking every time it swung back and forth. It gave out a very eerie vibe. We kept watch on him to see what he would do. Eventually, he stopped swinging to get up.

"What is he doing?" asked Kyoto. Sachi was walking over to the slide and pulled out a throwing knife! He threw the knife towards us and we had to jump away so we didn't become shish kabobs. I landed on the stone pathway and Kyoto landed in the middle of the seesaw.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked. Sachi twirled the knife around his fingers unamused.

"I saw you guys" he answered simply. I can hear Kyoto grunt.

"Tell us who you really are? Normal human boys don't throw knives that well and how can you see us. Don't tell me you can see ghosts" questioned Kyoto who now unsheathed his Zanpukuto. It was a simple katana with triangular hilt and a dark blue handle.

"I am Sachi Kenzo of the Alpha Knights" said Sachi. Alpha Knights?

"Alpha Knights? Care to explain" I said unsheathing Karashimo. Sachi started to giggle, then laughing.

"You don't know who we are?!" cackled Sachi. I gripped my Zanpukuto harder.

"The Alpha Knights are those that are of living souls but has drank hollow blood" answered Sachi. He looked at us with a murderous expression. His right eye, that happened to be red started to glow.

"Haya get back!" yelled Kyoto as Sachi threw more knives at us.

"Stay still! Moving targets are hard to hit!" whined Sachi. I knew neither of us wanted to hurt Sachi because of how young he was but sometimes you just have to fight back. Plus he is our enemy.

"Try to dodge this!" yelled Kyoto as he slashed at Sachi. Sachi managed to dodge but Kyoto's Zanpukuto managed to scrape his face. Sachi fell backwards and touched his face. Blood stained his hands.

"Blood, blood, BLOOD!" cried Sachi. He thrashed around and screamed. I looked at Kyoto confused.

"You will pay for this!" yelled Sachi. Sachi ran towards us and threw dozens of knived by the second. I used my Zanpukuto to deflect them but some went through, cutting various part of my body.

"Take this!" yelled Sachi as he threw another knife along with the previous ones he threw. All the normal handles of the knives are black but this one was red. While I was busy deflecting, I didn't see where the red one go. That is, I heard a scream from Kyoto. I looked at him and saw the red handled knife sticking up in his leg.

"Kyoto! Are you alright?" I asked. Kyoto didn't reply, he didn't even move.

"Don't worry, the red handled knife only paralyzed my opponents for let's see, five minutes." said Sachi has he ticked off five fingers to count the minutes. I need to restrain him and capture him if it's possible.

"Bakudo number one! Sai" I pointed my index and middle finger at Sachi. His hands were forced behind his back.

"I'm sorry Sachi, but it's over" I said as I put away my Zanpukuto.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Sachi. I turned around to see that his hands were free.

"How, did you?" I asked not believing that a mere twelve year old human (who had hollow blood in his veins) could break a bakudo spell.

"Rage, Tora no Hikari!" yelled Kyoto as his Zanpukuto turned into an electric scythe. I guess his five minute of paralysis is up. But I can see that it took a toll on him because he was breathing heavily and he was using his scythe to hold himself up.

"Wow, I wish I had a weapon like that!" fantasied Sachi.

"Be careful for what you wish for" said Kyoto with a deadly tone.

"Haya, back me up" ordered Kyoto and I nodded in agreement. I jumped to stand behind him so I could look out for him.

His scythe was sparking with what looks like mini lightning bolt around the blade. The handle was black with black metallic stripes to resemble a tiger. In Kyoto's hands, it was magnificent.

"Let's play a game. It's called war. I go first" chirped Sachi as he attacked Kyoto it a hundred throwing knife. Kyoto using one swife movement, swiped his scythe and all the knives were deflected.

"Game over boy, I win" said Kyoto as he raised his scythe into the night air. Thunder cloud roared above, a lightning came crashing down.

"Feast on this!" yelled Kyoto as he swung his scythe. Nothing happened, he swiped a few times more. He kind of looked pathetic because we was just attacking the air.

"Uh, Kyoto I suggest you attack before Sachi here does" I suggested. It was silent for a moment, there wasn't even the chirping of a cricket could be heard.

"Todoroki" whispered Kyoto as a tiger appeared in lightning bolts in front of Kyoto.

"Kitty cat!" laughed Sachi as he threw more knives, this time at the tiger. The tiger roared as it bolt and dodged the knives. I can see Sachi panicking as he anxiously threw more knives. The tiger jumped an bit into Sachi left shoulder.

"AHHH" cried Sachi. I sighed, it's over we won.

"Did you guys like my acting?" asked Sachi. Acting? What does he mean? I looked up at him to see him perfectly fine. Kyoto looked surprised too.

"Now it's my turn!" giggled Sachi. He pointed around him, I turned around to see that there was a blue handled knife on some trees.

"You probably didn't even see the blue ones did you? I wasn't aiming recklessly too" said Sachi. On the trees that the blue knives were one, a hole appeared and hollows were coming out of them! I quickly went to slay all of them but more just keep on coming. I have to stop the hollows.

"Rise, Karashimo" I said as my Zanpukuto changed into it's Shikai.

"Kyokusei-Kai" I yelled as I stuck my Zanpukuto into the ground. Ice started to form on the ground and before it could touch my I jumped. Good thing Kyoto did too but so did Sachi. The only thing on the ground was the hollows. But they were now frozen to the ground.

"No! You weren't supposed to play!" screamed Sachi. As he at me with a knife. He was fast and I didn't get away in time. He threw me to the ground and the impace managed to destroy apart of the ice and ground. He stuck the knife beside me.

"I have a better thought. Let me give you this" said Sachi as he pulled down the right sleeve of his hoodie. It was a tattoo of a hollow with two knives behind it.

"You see this? This is my symbol of the Alpha Knights. Now I'm going to burn your soul until it becomes ashes" said Sachi. The tattoo glowed red and soon his whole right arm was pale. His hand slowly came up to my face and from the centimetres it was away from my face, I can feel the heat. I closed my eyes thinking it was he end until I heard a voice.

"Sachi Kenzo. Retreat we have important matters on our hands. Leave the Soul Reapers be, come now" said a feminine voice. I opened my eyes to see Sachi walking away.

"Yes master" And just like that Sachi disappeared. Kyoto jumped down from the tree he was standing on to help me up.

"I think that person was the leader of the Alpha Knights. Why'd they retreat?" asked Kyoto as he helped me up to my feet. I shook my head.

"If he continued, I would've been a goner. And so would've been you. He was holding back" I said. The Alpha Knights, seems like the mysterious figures were apart of the Alpha Knights.

We met up at the Senkaimon along with Yugana, Shuhei and Captain Hitsugaya. They all looked like they fought a battle too.

"Did you guys encounter someone from the Alpha Knights?" I ased. They all nodded.

"Someone of human flesh but with hollow blood" explained Yugana. Captain Hitsugaya opened up the Senkaimon.

"We need to talk to the Head Captain about this" said Captain Hitusgaya as we walked through. Walking to the Squad 1 barracks, I was thinking just how powerful the Alpha Knights were. Not to mention that they had a pretty cool name.

Reaching the office, we knocked and waited to go in.

"What do you have to report?" asked Head Captain Yamamoto.

"All of us encounter the mysterious figure in the world of the living. They said that they were apart of the organization 'Alpha Knights.' They were human with hollow blood" reported Captain Hitsugaya.

"The Alpha Knights you say? I will send the stealth force to find out their location. In the meanwhile, rest up because you will be asked to leave for the mission as soon as they found out their location. Understood?" asked the Head Captain. We nodded our heads and left the office to rest up before the mission continues.


	14. Their Plans

"This way!" yelled Captain Hitsugaya as he lead us through the forest where the Stealth Force has located the base of the Alpha Knights. I ran beside Yugana and Kyoto. A thundercloud is booming about, like it's telling us that it's going to storm.

"Come on only a little further!" encouraged Captain Hitsugaya. We have been running or rather sprinting for about an hour and my legs felt like they were going give out at any moment. But none of that matters because we need to get to their base as soon as possible since we wasted too much time on taking breaks.

Rain started to lightly fall down. We're running out of time.

 _*Flashback*_

"Captain Hitsugaya, Third Seat Kuchiki, Third Seat Sizushima, Lieutenant Hisagi and Fifth Seat Ukitake. Head to the Northern Forest of Karakura town. The Alpha Knight's base has been said to be located there. Soi-Feng and the Stealth Force has also heard something about an awakening in the near two hours. Get there as soon as fast as possible. We have no time to wait" ordered the Head Captain.

The five of us rushed to the Northern Forest and ran like our lives depended on it (which was pretty true.) We got tired soon and took a quick break and continued. But the we were taking breaks too often that we wasted about forty minutes. We all decided to slow down a bit and take less breaks to cover more distance.

 _*End Of Flashback*_

"Over there!" Yugana pointed at a cave that was lit by torches. We slowed to both catch our breaths and so we can stealthily infiltrate their base.

"Watch your every move because there might be a hidden trap. Also, keep an eye out around you, there might be someone out there lurking in the shadows waiting to ambush us" whispered Captain Hitsugaya. We slowly advanced to the base. Nothing can be heard from inside the cave.

Entering the cave, we don't see anything in particular. Just a really long tunnel with torches lighting it up.

"We should get going" said Shuhei and we all nodded and started to jog down the tunnel. I have this really weird feeling that we're being watched. As we run down the tunnel, we can kind of make out a room at the end.

Suddenly, Kyoto stopped.

"We're being followed" he said. The group looked around for the follower.

"I don't see anyone" said Yugana and it was true. There wasn't anyone near us.

"Are you sure about that Soul Reapers?" asked a voice. Looking around, there still wasn't anyone around. Unless. . .

"Hyaaa!" I yelled as I swung my Zanpukuto against the tunnel wall.

"What are you doing Haya?! Are you crazy?!" question Kyoto. Sure enough, the wall started to waver.

"It's an illusion" explained Captain Hitsugaya. He pulled out his own Zanpukuto and raised it above his head.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" yelled Captain Hitsugaya as he slashed his Zanpukuto downwards. The ice generated from the sword froze the entire wall of the tunnel and shattered it.

The torches and tunnel was no longer there. But instead, there was a large throne in front of us with a woman sitting on it. Beside her were two girls on her left and two boys on the right. One of the boys being Sachi.

"Who are you?!" demanded Shuhei. The woman on the throne laughed.

"You already met us. I know you and that girl over there" pointing at Yugana,

"Fought Kishi here" the girl who I assume was Kishi smiled a very evil smile.

"And you two" pointing at Kyoto and I,

"fought our youngest and dearest Sachi" Sachi blushed a very bright red. I gripped my Zanpukuto a little harder.

"As you know, we are the Alpha Knights. Humans with hollow blood" said the woman.

"Yeah we know, now get straight to the point! What do you want?!" yelled Shuhei. The man beside Sachi stepped in front.

"You mustn't be hasty young man. Or else Lady Emiko wouldn't like it" said the man who looked like golfer. Lady Emiko is the one on the throne, so she must be the leader.

"That's alright Bert. I don't mind" said Emiko. It was silent for a while, only the sound of rain and owls can be heard.

"Okay, tell us what do you want. We don't have all the time in the world" I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright. As you know the Alpha Knights are normal humans with hollow blood" explained Emiko.

"You already said that!" pointed out Yugana as she attacked Emiko. Emiko pulled out her own weapon which was a spear.

"Hush girl! You shall not interrupt me! As I was saying, we were normal people with normal lives. That is until we encountered hollow live before our eyes. They killed souls left and right and well, somehow we swallowed a bit of their blood. And with their blood, we gained amazing powers. Like pin point accuracy, inhuman speed, endless stamina and so forth. Also, we gained the power to open up a portal from here to Hueco Mundo!" explained Emiko as she used the spear to push Yugana back.

So that's it! The awakening must be them opening up a portal! I decided to join in the fight as I too went for Emiko. But Sachi got in my way.

"I'm not going to let you touch Lady Emiko" said Sachi as he threw knives at me. I dodged a few and deflected a few with my Zanpukuto.

"Stay out of the way. It'd be a tragedy if you died this young. Best if you stay out of the way and be a good boy" I reasoned. Sachi didn't like that as he threw more knives.

Shuhei went for Kishi as she pulled out her bow and arrow. And Kyoto went for the other girl who was standing next to Kishi. Captain Hitsugaya went for Bert.

"You guys are such an annoying pest" said the girl Kyoto was fighting.

"But here's the thing, to open the portal for us humans to go through, we need human blood, hollow blood which we all already have but we also need the blood of a Soul Reaper. Once have all three, we can open the portal. Though, the Soul Reaper blood must come from an extremely power captain. He won't do" Emiko pointed at Captain Hitsugaya as she fought Yugana as she explained.

Captain Hitsugaya looked like he was already about to kill Emiko out of her own skin.

"Want to know why? He's way too young. We need an older Soul Reaper with the level as a Captain. Otherwise, the portal won't open for long" smirked Emiko. This woman is already on my nerves.

"This is all the reasons to why we lured you here. It all started with that Soul Reaper and the Substitute Soul Reaper. I knew that she was going to tell the Soul Society about us, the 'mysterious figures' that she saw and that's where our plan began. Then you guys came and searched for us! I had Sachi, Kishi and Bert to meet up with you guys so you'd be interested in us. But I said nothing about them attack you guy!" Emiko tried to look sympathetic but it failed, miserably.

"So once I told them to retreat, Bert here told us that the Stealth Force was going to look for our base! I was really happy because our plan was working beautifully. But the thing was, the didn't get close to the entrance before running away. Nevertheless, you guys came which was perfect!" clapped Emiko.

The whole plan was to open up a portal to Hueco Mundo. They've lost it.

"Why would you want to go to Hueco Mundo. The are millions of strong and deadly hollows! You wouldn't last a minute!" yelled Kyoto.

"Well, Lady Emiko here is about to become queen of Hueco Mundo. And you lame Soul Reapers will become her slaves. Provided that we don't kill you" laughed Kishi. Queen of Hueco Mundo, that's the most ludicrous idea I have ever heard.

"Don't think your plan would work" I said.

"Hmm, and why is that?" asked Emiko as she studies her fingernails.

"Because you'll be dead before that portal opens!" we all shouted. In a way, all of hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Ideas for this story is welcomed. Also tell me how to improve my writing would be nice too:)**


	15. Help Arrives

We all launched into battle. Each of us begining to fight one of the Alpha Knights. It seems that each member has their own unique fighting style. Because I have fought Sachi before, I am familiar with his fighting style. Emiko fights with a spear, Sachi throws knives, Kishi is an archer, Bert is surprisingly an old martial artist and the other girl, whose name is Amaya, specializes in sword fighting. Their attacks are different, unlike us soul reapers who attack with swords unless we use the powers of our shikai.

"Is that all you've got, girl? You've gotten weaker," crackled Sachi as he threw knives at me, nearly stabbing me before I swipe them away with my zanpakuto.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I struck at him. My Zanpukuto clashed with his knife and he began pushing agianst me with surprising force for a twelve year old. As I continue to push back, I glance at the other fights. Yugana seems to be holding up well against her opponent and Kyoto is trying hard against Amaya the swordswoman. Shuhei is barely holding up against Kishi since she's an archer who's better at long range attacks. Captain Hitsugaya isn't doing very well because Bert is an martial artist and seems to be able to deflect his sword without problem.

"If you keep spacing out like that you're going to die!" shouted Sachi. I gritted my teeth and jumped back. I panted, trying to catch my breath. I need to bind him but not now, he could break out of it.

"Say, Soul Reaper. You know my name but I don't know yours. Care to tell me?" asked Sachi as he twirled the knife between his fingers, a wicked smirk playing his lips.

"Haya, Haya Kuchiki. And it'll be the last name you'll ever hear!" I shouted back as I went in, striking at him with deadly accuracy. Sachi dodged all off the attacks I threw at him, laughing as he did so and pissing me off.

"Haya, watch out!" yelled Yugana as Emiko launched at me, her spear poised to attack. Now I have to fight Emiko and Sachi? Man, this is getting very troublesome.

"Haya you take care of Emiko I'll fight Sachi," Yugana said as I began fighting Emiko.

"Oh, you have some skill young Soul Reaper. You know, I was wondering what Soul Reaper blood tastes like!" yelled Emiko as she jabs the spear at me. In the distance I can hear Shuhei releasing his Zanpukuto into it's Shikai.

"Reap, Kazeshini" shouted Shuhei. I know he tries not to use his Shikai often because he doesn't like it, but in this case, he has to use it because his Shikai is good in long distance and short distance sttack patterns.

Going back to my own battle, Emiko is very skilled with a spear. Knowing how to use the whole spear not just the tip, jabbing at me with silver point and batting me with handle. Her fighting style reminds me a lot of a certain Squad 11 bald guy. Anyways, I was barely keeping up. Every time I tried to attack she'd block it and uses other end to jab me in the stomach.

Then, being fed up with getting beat up by a spear, I decided to take it to the next level.

"Rise, Karashimo!" I said and my Zanpukuto changed into it's Shikai. The surrounding was coated with a thin layer of black frost. Including a bit of Emiko's spear.

"Wow, some sword you have there" said Emiko, analyzing me. "But's it's not good enough to keep you alive!" She yelled, charging to attack. But when she clashed her spear against Karashimo, the part where they clashed started to freeze and black ice began to coat the area.

"What?" said Emiko as she jumped back, examining her spear.

"Hmm, this is new. I believe only Zanpukuto and Soul Reaper made weapons don't freeze on first contact. Your spear was made by humans," I concluded, causing Emiko glared at me.

 _"No Haya you're wrong. It doesn't matter who made the weapon, it depends on the material. If the material is some sort of metal like copper and steel, they won't freeze upon first contact. But wood and plastic will freeze on first contact like the handle of the spear,"_ explained Karashimo in my mind. I guess I was wrong then.

Emiko watched as the black ice slowly covered the wooden part of her spear.

"Hmm, interesting, but it's no use!" yelled Emiko as she pulled out the tip of the spear. When she pulled it out, it became a simple dagger. She got into a fighting stance before snarling at me.

"Your tricks won't fool me girl" said Emiko as she attacked me once again. Her attacks gained more efficiency and the speed at which she threw her self seemed to rise to inhuman levels. I grit my teeth as she came up behind me.

"Kotta Nisshoku!" I shouted and swung my Zanpukuto. The frost covering the blade breaks off and turn into sharp raven feathers. Emiko managed to deflect one and dodge another, but two other feathers made contact with her body. She cried out in surprise as they made contact with her shoulder and her knee. The feathere turned to ice and coated that part of the body.

"Ha ha, nice trick but that's not going to work" laughed Emiko. The dagger in her hands erupted into flames and the ice on her body melted off of her.

"What, no way! That's-that's impossible!" I shouted in surprise, my eyes widening..

"Well what did you know? I just did the impossible" said Emiko as if she were bragging. She attacked me with her flaming dagger, making the frost on Karashimo regenerate slower than usual.

"Dang, this is the type of power Yugana would excel at fighting against. Especially with her Zanpukuto," I muttered as I tried my best to dodge her attack.

Meanwhile, the battle with Captain Hitsugaya is not going in our favour. Bert effortlessly did a side kick fake out and punched Captain Hitsugaya in the gut. Steadying his position, Captain Hitsugaya went in for a counter attack, raising his zanpakuto and swinging down quickly. Bert dodged the attack and kicked Captain Hitsugaya in the face.

"Captain!" I called out.

Captain Hitsugaya quickly recovered, managing to dodge Bert's next attack.

"I'm fine! Worry about your own battle," grunted Captain Hitsugaya as he was punched yet again. Man, martial artists are annoying.

"Did you hear that? Your Captain said to 'worry about your own battle.' You should listen to your Captain!" shouted Emiko as she elbowed me in the gut and pushed me against the wall.

"Say bye bye, Soul Reaper!" yelled Emiko.

Just as she was about to jab me in the chest, she was knocked back as a new person entered the battle.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" A large extendable saw comes out and hits Emiko square in the chest.

"Ugh, what is this?" asked Emiko. I looked behind me to see Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Father, Captain Ukitake, Captian Kyoraku, and Nanao.

"We thought you guys might need a little help," said Captain Kyoraku in his pink kimono and straw hat. Where his fashion sense comes from is beyond me.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," said Father as he held his Zanpukuto upright and the blade turned to millions of razor sharp flower petals. The millions of swords flew towards Bert and knocked him down to his knees.

Captain Hitsugaya looked pretty beaten up, but thanked father for help and got ready to fight his next opponent.

"Who are you guys?!" question Ichigo.

"Not this again," I hear Sachi saying.

"We are the Alpha Knights," answered Emiko through gritted teeth.

"Well congratulations, because you guys are going to get your butts whooped" said Ichigo.

"Bankai!" yelled Ichigo.

What is this kid thinking? Unleasing his Bankai already? Well help is help and I can't argue with that. I just have to accept it now and continue fighting against these Alpha Nights.


	16. Blood Spilled

The 'reinforcement group' joined in on the fight. Now fighting Bert was Captain Hitsugaya and Chad. Sachi is going up against Yugana, Father and Captain Kyoraku. Fighting along me was Ichigo and Renji. Though it seems like Ichigo went to fight with me because Emiko was the leader and Ichigo tends to fight the leader or the strongest. Kishi had Shuhei and Uryu to deal with and Amaya had Kyoto, Captain Ukitake and Nanao. Orihime stood back to heal anyone.

"Oh, so you gathered some help I see. But that's not going to help you win!" yelled Emiko as she tries to attack Ichigo by trying to stab him repeatedly. Renji used that moment to attack her while she was open.

I wanted to help out believe me, but Ichigo and Renji tends to hog up all the openings that's available. So I'm just standing there, waiting for my turn.

"Getsuga Tenso!" yelled Ichigo has he swung his sword downward. From his sword, a red and black wave of Spiritual Energy flew towards Emiko. She puts the dagger up in front of her to block the attack but gets knocked off of her feet.

"You're really annoying. Let me teach you a thing or two" said Emiko as she get back up.

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Ichigo as he clashed blade with Emiko.

"Number one, don't fight by yourself. It leaves your teammates completely open" whispered Emiko as she reaches into her jacket and pulls out knife with her left hand and threw at Renji. Renji, being aware of her movements blocked the knife with his Zanpukuto.

"Don't think I'll for your tricks that easily" growled Renji. But when Renji pull his Zanpukuto, there's was something on it.

"Renji, there is something on your Zanpukuto" I warned him. He looks down on his Zanpukuto and _looks_ at it.

"I don't know what do you mean Haya. I don't see it" declared Renji. How can he not see it?! It's the size of half a pinky nail and is black red how can he not see it!

"Ah, good eyes girl. But you see here, he can't see it because when I put it on, I picked the most common colour in the room. You know what it is? Black. Now, he is blind to everything that is black. This is my true power. Blinding people with colours. Unless I die, he will be blind to that colour forever!" explained Emiko.

This could be a real troublesome problem. Looking around the room, she was right. The most common colour in here was black. And if she gets him again, I would be certain it would be white since that is the second most common colour.

Ichigo went at it Emiko once again. Stricking faster than lightning, but Emiko was strong too. I can tell she is a very experienced fighter. From the corner of my eye, everyone seems to be doing better than before.

 **Shuhei POV**

"Ha ha ha, you're soo weak that nerd boy over here has to help you!" laughed Kishi as she rapid fires arrows at me. Uryu is using his Spiritual Energy arrows to counter them.

"Nerd boy?" asked Uryu as he too sends of hundreds of arrows flying towards Kishi. While she was distracted with Uryu's arrow, I attacked her myself.

Throwing one end of Kazeshini at Kishi, she dodges it with ease, missing her completely. Pulling the chain, I pulled the other end back and around her, trapping her. Having her arms restricted meant that she can't fire her bow.

"Uryu, attack her now while she's still trapped!" I ordered Uryu, not wanting to waste this precious opportunity.

"Attack me while I'm still trapped? You guys really underestimated me. Before I became a member of the Alpha Knights, I was a master of escape. I would always escape school, home and heck I even escaped jail!" said Kishi. Escaped jail? What did she do to end up in jail?

"Jail? You've been to jail?" Uryu wondered aloud. Chuckling to herself Kishi looked up at us with a murderous expression.

"Of course I have. You know, my hands have been stained with blood since I was 14! And I didn't get caught! So I played my chances and somehow they found me" pouted Kishi as she continued her story. Behind me, Uryu is observation something. Hopefully it'd help us win.

"I was brought to jail and the second day I was there, I escaped. Along the way, I met a hollow and well, you heard what Lady Emiko said, I drank it's blood" said Kishi as she licks her lips. This girl is really starting to give me the creeps.

Then out of no where, Uryu takes out Seele Schneider and throws it at Kishi. Kishi stares at the sword and watches it impale her.

"My true power doesn't lie within the power of my bow. Infact, my true power is that I cannot feel pain anymore, Well physically anyways" said Kishi as she shrugs and walks forwards towards me. As she walks closer, the chains around her are loosening despite my efforts to tighten them. At one point they come completely undone.

Retrieving the other end of Kazeshini I readied myself for any sudden movements she will take. Then, with her bow she notched an arrow and aimed it at me. Just before she fired, she smirked.

She turns towards Uryu and fires at him. Uryu, stunned at the action didn't dodge it and the arrow struck him in the shoulder.

"Payback" said Kishi in a sing song voice. Dang, she doesn't look it but she's much more powerful than I expected her to be.

 **Kyoto POV**

Uncle and Nanao are good fighters naturally. But seeing Uncle with his twin Zanpukuto just really amazes me. My dad says really good things about him and looks up to Uncle since he is Uncle's younger brother. And because of that, I look up to him too.

"Kyoto she's a strong fighter. Don't forget that!" said Uncle. Nanao stayed back for kido support. But I pretty much don't need to do very much.

"Say, how long have you've been Captain" asked Amaya as she allows her sword to rest on her shoulder.

"Longer than most captains" he replied as he goes in fore round two. Striking quickly, Uncle goes in for the attack. But Amaya doesn't fail to keep up. Making our chances at success higher I joined in the fight.

Aiming at Amaya's shoulders, she dodges my attacks like they weren't even there!

"Bakudo number one! Sai" yelled Nanao. She does the kido and Amaya is restrained. Even if she breaks out of it, it gives Uncle and I some time to attack.

"Hyaaa" we both said at the same time. We attacked but Amaya undoes the kido in time and puts her sword up to block it. Then the unspeakable happened. Uncle started to cough.

"I thought he was fine?!" I shouted. Uncle dropped to one knee and was still coughing. Even Amaya seized to attack. Then from the corner of his mouth, blood was about to drip down.

" _All we need now is Soul Reaper's blood"_ Emiko's voice echoes through my head. As if in slow motion, the blood from the corner of Uncle's mouth started to drop ever so slowly. Amaya, reacting quicker that I can, extends her sword and when the blood dropped onto the blade of her sword, my heart started to race.

"Lady Emiko, it has been done. We can open up the portal to Hueco Mundo" announces Amaya.


	17. Hueco Mundo

**Haya Kuchiki POV**

Emiko grinned as she saw the blood on the tip of Amaya's blade. Who's blood was that's? I looked in the battle scene of Amaya and Kyoto's. Kyoto was on his knee next to… Captain Ukitake?!

I resisted the urge to scream out at him, to make sure he was okay. Captain Ukitake was down on his knees coughing nonstop. Nanao stood there, too afraid and unsure of what to do.

"We can open the portal m'lady. This Captain has been captain for quite a while, I can tell. Also he also very powerful, he should do very well" reported Amaya with a straight face.

They have the bloods to open the portal. That's right; Captain Ukitake was captain along with Captain Kyoraku for a very long time, longer than all the other captains except for the Head Captain. He meets their requirements perfectly! Not to mention, they took advantage of his illness! How dare they do that?!

"Yes, Amaya, Kishi, Sachi and Bert. Prepare to depart to Hueco Mundo. They'll see their queen soon enough" smirked Emiko.

"Portal to Hueco Mundo?! What are you talking about?" questions Ichigo as he gripped Tensa Zangetsu harder, his knuckles turning white. Emiko stared at him, before laughing like a maniac.

"What am I talking about?! Why I'm the soon-to-be queen of Hueco Mundo! And you guys," she pointed at all of us individually in turn.

"Can't stop me now" Emiko glared with a deadly smirk playing on her lips. I pursed my lips in anger. We lost. We fail-

"I cannot allow that to happen. Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said a familiar voice. I whipped my head to look at Father. He had a gaze I never seen him have. A gaze of determination.

He dropped his sword into the ground and the sword fell through as if the ground was water. Then millions upon millions of swords surrounded us in a row.

"What is a weak Bankai going to do me?" teased Emiko. She beyond help now.

With a simple move of Father's hand, the million little sharp blades flew towards Emiko, cutting her varies places but doesn't move herself.

"How dumb can you be? You're speeding up the process of the opening of the portal. Amaya" taunted Emiko as she ordered Amaya to come towards her. Amaya obeyed silently as she extended her sword out. She turned the blade so that the blood from Captain Ukitake slowly dropped onto the ground.

Emiko, looking at the cut on her shoulder, used her finger to wipe the blood from the cut and allowed the blood to drop onto Captain Ukitake's. I have to act quickly; I can't let them go to Hueco Mundo!

I charged at Emiko with my Zanpukuto raised. She stood there with a mocking smile while wagging her finger. I'm going to show this woman what I'm made of.

"Kuroi To-" I started before someone pulled me back making me land on my butt.

"Haya no, it's too dangerous get back" ordered Kyoto. I glared at him and got up. I regained my stance before going in again. However, I was too late.

The blood from Emiko's finger as already fallen and it was seconds before the two bloods mixed.

My eyes widened as big plates as the two bloods were less than a second away. Then, it happened. When the two bloods came into contact, a large, blinding blue light appeared along with gushing wind.

All of us were trying to keep our stances but some of us lost footing and flew back, colliding with the back wall. Soon, I too, was pushed back from the wind and into the wall, breaking it.

I landed on my back but still kept tumbling down. Holding onto the broken concrete, I watched as the Alpha Knights walk towards the portal. Emiko turned around to look at us one more time.

"Good bye Soul Reapers!" crackled Emiko as she, Amaya, Kishi, Sachi and Bert jumped through the portal. After Bert who was the last one to jump through, the portal dimmed down.

Ichigo immediately ran in order to get through to Hueco Mundo with the Alpha Knights. But, the portal closed just before he could get through.

"Dammit! We there this close! How can I let them go? Urrggghh" Ichigo yelled. Panting, I got up from where I pushed back.

"There is a way to get to Hueco Mundo if I'm not mistaked" I said. I told them what I had in mind to get to Hueco Mundo. No one disagreed so we headed over to the place that will allow us to go to Hueco Mundo; the Urahara Shop.

By the time we got there, the sun was slowly starting to peek from the horizon. The shop was still the same. I walked up to the door and knocked. We were waiting for a response before we heard a someone yawning. Opening the door, Kisuke, the previous Squad 12 Captain greeted us with a yawn.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said with droopy eyes.

"We need you to open the portal that will allow us to go Hueco Mundo" explained Ichigo. Kisuke nodded and let everyone in. As we were about to go down to his 'training ground', Kyoto said something.

"I'm not going" he stated. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"My Uncle isn't doing well and I can't allow him to continue this mission. I'll stay back with him" Kyoto said with worried expression. Then Orihime stepped forward.

"Kyoto, why don't you go with the group. I'll stay back with Captain Ukitake" offered Orihime. Orihime has a really kind heart. Kyoto thought about it for a long time.

"Kyoto we don't have forever" whisper-shouted Yugana. Then a few seconds later, Kyoto made his decision.

"Fine. Orihime, I leave my Uncle in your hands" said Kyoto as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes sir!" replied Orihime as she places a hand to her forehead like she was saluting. Kyoto smiled and joined us.

After the preparations, Kisuke opened the gate and all of us passed through.

Running in the abyss of darkness, Captain Hitsugaya was leading the way. With our walkway of Spiritual Engery, we quickly arrived at Hueco Mundo.

Once my feet landed on the white sand of Hueco Mundo, I can already feel the millions, no billions of Hollows lurking around. I just hope we don't bump into any.

"Let's get this search started. They can't be that far off" said Captain Hitsugaya with a stern gaze. I looked around and no one had a face of fear, only determination.

We started running in the desert of Hueco Mundo in search of the Alpha Knights. Let's hope we're not too late.


	18. Author's Note

Sorry if this wasn't a chapter you were expecting but I need to tell you all something.

Here it is, remember when I said I was going to update every Wednesday and Saturaday? Well change of plans. Since it's the summer, I thought at first I'll have plenty of time to update. WRONG. It's because of summer that I have surprise trips to wherever which means I miss out on my updating days. So from now on (maybe until school starts) I'm going to update whenever I like.

Well have a nice day/night


	19. Alpha Knights VS Soul Reapers - Sachi

Once the battling portions have begun, all point of view will be in third person

* * *

We ran across the desert that laid out in front of us in Hueco Mundo. Just a vast land of sand was all that I could see, never shrinking as we ran. An ominous feeling stayed around the group, keeping us on our toes.

"What's that?" yelled Ichigo as he pointed to a bright red light that appeared just kilometres away. Directing our attention to the light, a grand sand castle was being made out to our eyes and we stared at it in bewilderment.

"That's where they must be hiding," said Uryu as he pushes up his glasses as Chad nodded, agreeing with the comment.

The journey will be long, extremely long. We continued to run across the sand and to my surprise, no hollows interfered with us. Something has to be going on here, this place is swarming with hollows, so why aren't any after us? Why can't I shake this ominous feeling from the air?

The run to the sand castle was much too eerie and quiet. Nothing came and stopped us, nothing. There wasn't even anyone standing guard, which was concerning since the enemy should be worried about our arrival. Do they think that they're steong enough to handle us on their own or something?

As the thoughts passed through my head, we made it to the entrance of the palatial chateau, looking up at the seemingly glorious looking door.

"Wow, that door sure is big," commented Captain Kyoraku. I walked up to the door and pushed it open without much trouble, causing it to creak considerably as if no one was home.

"Take precautions Haya," said father, giving me a stern and worried look. Geez, I was only opening the door.

Stepping inside, there was a large room with five passage ways that could lead to who know where. The halls seemed fairly long and it seemed like it would take forever to scout the place.

"Let's split up into five groups. That way, we'll be able to go down each one," said Ichigo, solving the problem in my head. Everyone picked a passage way to go through after chosing their group members.

Yugana, Kyoto and I took the one on the far left, then Captain Hitsugaya and Hisagi took the one next to us. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad went into the centre passageway, father and Renji took the next one on the right and Captain Kyoraku and Nanao took the far right passageway. With a quick promise to come back alive, we split and ran down our respective halls, not knowing what was to come.

 **Haya Kuchiki, Yugana Sizushima and Kyoto Ukitake VS Sachi**

Sprinting down the passageway, Haya, Yugana and Kyoto were sticking close to each other, using all of their senses to stay on point for an oncomimg attack. Silence reigned over the group, only being broken when they were greeted by a long spiralling staircase that went down low into the ground.

"W-We're not a-actually going t-to go down there r-right?" stuttered Kyoto. Haya and Yugana looked at him with a look of confusion.

"You're not scared of heights are you?" asked Yugana. The way that Kyoto was looking down the staircase only gave Yugana what she needed to know. Grabbing one of his arms, they walked down the staircase with Haya in front with her Zanpukuto unsheathed.

"H-How much longer?" asked Kyoto as he held tightly onto Yugana's arm.

"Not much further," reasurred Haya. But the truth was, there was at least a hundred and fifty metres until they hit the bottom, but she didn't want to make Kyoto too scared to where he wouldn't be able to fight.

As they got closer, sounds of someone sharpening something could be heard, rattling their bones and causing all of them to shiver in feae. The sound seemed to shake their very core, but they kept going forward. Slowing their pace, they quietly walked down the last few steps.

"There's no need to hide, Soul Reapers. I know you're there," said a familiar little boy's voice.

"So you noticed our presence, huh, Sachi?" Haya asked as she walked right into the room without looking around for any ambushes., knowing that Sachi would be alone.

Entering the room, Sachi sat on a much too large throne while sharpening all of his knives. He looked down in them as he did, causing the effect to be more threatening than it already was. They were placed out in neat colour coordinated piles of red, blue, and black.

"Why are you doing this, Sachi?" asked Kyoto who had recovered from his little scare of heights and moving away from Yugana.

Sachi looked at him with a straight face, his head tilting a bit. He gave an innocent look, smiling alowly down at them before gigfling. Soon, his smile gained a creepy look and feel to it and his giggles became full blown evil laughter. Throwing his head back and placing his hands on his stomach, he continued to laugh, leaving the small group of shinigami baffled and confused. That went on for quite a while before he stopped and put on a devilish grin.

"Why am I doing this? Well, it's because of you guys always getting the glory! I was thinking, why do the good guys always win? I mean there's nothing wrong with that but if I join the bad guy's team, they will be my good guys and the good guys will be my bad guys! Thus allowing for my new family to win againt you, the evil doers to what we belive in!" laughed Sachi. The three Soul Reaper's sweatdropped.

"Go to school," they said at the same time.

"Oh you wish," grinned Sachi as he picked up the newly sharpened knives and began throwing them at us.

Yugana and Kyoto quickly unsheathed their Zanpukuto and deflected a few knives before they made contact with their bodies. Yugana sprinted left while Haya sprinted to the right with Kyoto running down the middle. Raising their Zanpukuto that slashed down on Sachi.

Sachi narrowly dodged Yugana and Haya's attack by jumping back. When he landed on the ground, he didn't have enough time to jump out of the way from Kyoto's incoming zanpakuto. He moved his face back as much as he could, but Kyoto's attack landed a slash on his forehead before he could back out of harms way.

"You guys are really naive," smiled Sachi with blood dripping down his face. He reached into his new black leather jacket and pulled out a knife with a purple handle. Lifting it up, he stabbed himself in the leg.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" screamed Yugana with a horrific expression, her grip on her zanpakuto loosening slightly. It wasn't just her that had that expression, Haya and Kyoto did too. The three watched as Sachi's small limp body fell to the ground like a rag doll. It couldn't be that easy to beat him. More importantly, he couldn't have killed himself unless he had a plan in mind.

A bright blinding light shined through Sachi as he begins to rise upwards. All his wounds from before were healing, even past scars that appeared around his hands were healing too. Sachi looked at the three Soul Reapers with a murderous smirk.

"The purple handled knife allows me to revive someone from the brink of death. I only have three of theses. Now only two," informed Sachi as his feet touched the ground once again. Kyoto gritted his teeth as he turned his Zanpukuto so that the tip of the sword faced the ground.

"Rage, Tora no Hikari!" he yelled as a bolt of lightning struck his Zanpukuto, turning it into an electric scythe.

"It's my dream weapon!" smiled Sachi with wide eyes.

Smiling, Kyoto started to spin his scythe around him quickly.

"Shogeki no Arashi!" he yelled as tornado started to form around him with lightning sparking around. Soon the tornado was so opaque, you can't see inside nor hear. Kyoto expanded the tornado so the two girls could be inside too.

"Anyone got a plan?" asked Kyoto, forgetting to think ahead before locking everyone inside the powers of his zanpakuto. Haya looked back at him and nodded.

"How about I be the distraction and Kyoto attacks. Yugana, since your Shikai and be both long distance and short ranged, you can back us up," Haya suggested.

"No offence Haya, but your plan sucks," Kyoto stated bluntly. Sighing, Haya shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the best I got and I'm sure you and Yugana will be able to work with each other," admitted Haya.

"Fine let's do this plan It's not like we have a choice, and i know your father is going to kill us if we let you get hurt," Yugana replied disdainfully. "Kyoto, you obviously can't keep that up forever," stated Yugana, waving to the swirling tornado around them. Kyoto broke the tornado and both Haya and Yugana unlocked their Shikai.

"Search and Destroy, Sagi no Umi!" Yugana shouted.

"Rise, Karashimo!" shouted Haya at the same time. The room was eerily quiet aside from the panting from the Soul Reapers and Sachi. Getting a better grip on her Zanpukuto, Haya closed her eyes in thought to think about what move would be appropriate to use as a distraction against Sachi. Meanwhile, Yugana and Kyoto waited in the back for Haya to make her move.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sachi said to himself as he juggles four knives with one hand while twirling another one with his other hand, clearly bored with himself and gaining a bored expression.

Exhaling, Haya flash stepped out of sight. Sachi stopped playing with his knives, quickly standing on guard. Then Haya appeared in the air with her Zanpukuto extended out in front of her, reading her first attack.

"Kotta Nisshoku!" yelled Haya as she swung her sword. The frost broke off her blade and turned into icy raven feather that shot at Sachi with lightning speed.

Smirking, Sachi dodged the feathers without problem, only to feel a sharp stinging on his side, causing him to grit his teeth.

"This is too eas- what?! How?!" Sachi shouted as he spotted a tiny feather on the left side of his torso.

Yugana quickly swung her Zanpuktuo in a semi circle in front of her. "Tengoku no Piasa!" A shot of water flew from her zanpakuto, quickly surrounding Sachi in a hollow circle dome of quickly swirling water.

"Touch that water and you'll be dead!" smirked Yugana. But Sachi didn't back down. Reaching into his hoodie, he took out three blue knives. Holding each one between his fingers, he threw them up, allowing them to easily pass through the water dome. The knives fell at an arc to where each knife fell in front of each Soul Reaper.

"Stay back! Those knives can summon Hollows!" ordered Kyoto when he noticed the familiar reiatsu of hollow bait coming from each one. The three of them jumped back to avoid the swarm of hollows as garganta opened almlst immediately.

"Slay them, my minions!" demanded Sachi, pointing towarcs the soul reapers as the dome of water dissappeared from around him. The hollows charged at the three with incredible speed, aurprising the three friends with the force they applied. They weren't Menos, but they were strong and seemed near evolving to a Menos. Maybe it's because they're inside their home realm and their strengths just got boosted. Whatever it is, it wasn't good.

"Argh," grunted Haya as four hollows came at her, causing her to grit her teeth. Gathering up Spiritual Energy, she released it into the air, making the four hollows freeze up and shatter.

"We need a way to close the gateway somehow," shouted Yugana as she attacked her army of hollows with quick precision.

Chuckling to himself, Sachi skipped around the room while humming a cheerful tune.

"I can't wait to bury you!" smiled Sachi.

'This boy is mental,' thought the team of soul reapers, as they fought.

As more Hollows filed into the room, Haya, Yugana and Kyoto tried to find a way to stop them from coming in. Dodging their attacks left and right, the Soul Reapers were gradually becoming more and more exhausted.

"Is that all you guys got?" teased Sachi in a playful tone.

He seemed to be enjoying this sight of his enemies falling behind in their battles. After all, which kid doesn't enjoy being the upperhand?

"Actually, I got one more trick," panted Yugana who just slashed a Hollow.

"Umi No Shirei-Kan, Sagi No Umi!" yelled Yugana as an ocean erupted from her Shikai, splashing around everyone and onto the hollows. The water seemed to disintegrate all the Hollows in the room, using a kidou based attack and melting through them like acid.

'What a dangerous Zanpukuto,' Haya and Kyoto thought as they watched in amazement.

"NO! MY HOLLOWS!" cried Sachi as he looked around in disdain and anger.

Haya glances at her Zanpukuto, seeing the raven feather at the end of the hilt crumble it's last bit as her sword went back to it's sealed form.

"I'm at my limit," mumbled Haya as she see's Yugana's and Kyoto's zanpakuto being sealed on command by their weilders.

"This is the end of the line Sachi, any last words?" Kyoto said confidently as the three advance on Sachi. Sachi reached into his jacket only to feel that he used up all his knives in his attacks.

"It can't be," said Sachi as the three struck at him. They slashed at him, injuring him but not enough to kill him.

Sachi fell to the ground with a cry of pain as blood erupted from his stomach and his arms. Yugana quickly bound him in kidou, picking up the struggling boy and nodding at her friends.

They quickly made their way towards the staircase, racing up and hoping to meet up with the rest of the group.

Their battle has finally been finished, and hopefully the rest of them are finished too


End file.
